Exiled Princess
by Lovette24
Summary: He was her fathers most trusted guard. And she was his best friend. One day she decides to inform her father of her 'love' for her cousin, Sasori Haruno. but instead finds him being stabbed to death by sasori himself. Exiled from her castle, she is left with Sasuke.. Naïve about her kingdom, she journeys with, General Son Sasuke. Making new friends along the way.
1. Princess Sakura

**Please review, or I will delete the story. There will be a preview at the end of the chapter! So..review to see what happens next! Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and will never for as long as I am alive own Naruto. That is why this site is called _fan_ fanfiction.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

* * *

I looked down at the many guards holding the water tribe's flag. They were headed toward konoha. "Sakura-Hime let us depart." I nodded. "It cold here." Sasuke nodded. "It does boarder the mountains." I glanced at the sky.

 _Back then, I had no idea it was so cold out side the castle._

* * *

 _ **1 year ago..**_

"This is the tenth year since the death of my father, the former King Hoji. Our kingdom of Khanoha is a small nation surrounded by powerful nations, to the north and south. Involving us In many wars..." The King, my father spoke to his citizens.

 _ **This is the Kingdom of Khanoha, and that was once my castle. At the time the King lived in the Fire castle. With no male heir, nor a queen to bear him one. Only his beloved fifteen-year-old daughter was raised there.**_

Sasuke turned towards the Servant beside him. "Where's the princess?." The servant put a hand over his mouth and quietly answered him. "It seems she's still getting ready.." Sasuke mentally sighed. "I see...Its because he's coming today. She's such a child.."

"My daughter, Sakura will be turning sixteen years old soon. I pray, that under the divine protection of the King of old, the peace in this nation will last for all eternity!" The chants of the crowd could be heard once the King finished speaking.

 **.:XxX:.**

"You look wonderful princess, And forgive me but you should be heading to the courtyard soon.." I shook my head as i examined myself in the mirror. "No! This isn't right. Ne, where's that Chintz?" I hurriedly took off my green chintz and gave it to my trusty servant Ami.

"Father!? What about the ceremony?" The King smiled at me, his daughter as he walked inside my room with Sasuke not far behind. "As you see, it is now over." I gasped and looked down. "Oh no..I'm sorry I..." The King laughed in understandment. "Well, no matter, it was merely a formality. There is no need for you, to appear before the people."

"Um..father..isn't their somthing odd about my hair?" Surprised it took a minute for the King to sincerely reply to me. "Of course not! Your beauty surpasses that of any jewel—" I nodded. "Yes, that of my face. I believe I was born with quite a cute face. But why is this hair so pink and unruly?" The King sweat dropped and turned to Sasuke.

"Grr! It won't behave at all!"

"that isn't true. right? Sasuke?" I froze at the mention of Sasuke's name. "Yes King." Sasuke neeled down and bowed with a smirk. "Who would ever say the princess's hair looks strange? If anything is not right. It would be her brain."

I glared at Sasuke and threw a flower vase at him. "Quite knave! Father do something about this imnertinen cretin!" After he dodged the vase I began to throw anything in reach at him.

the King sweat dropped. "Now, Now. Sasuke's been you friend since childhood. And he is one of the five Generals who protect this castle. He is the wind tribe's—" I ran to Ami and grabbed the teacup she had in a tray. "I don't care! If you need guards, pick someone more lovable!" I threw the tea cup in my hand at Sasuke. Only for him to easily catch it.

"Speaking of lovable...shouldn't you be trying to look lovable yourself? Princess?" I gave Sasuke a confused stare. "Huh?" Sasuke returned Sakura her tea cup and began to walk away. "It seems, Lord Sasori Has arrived." I gasped. "Y-You should've said so sooner!" I picked up the end of my dress and began walking away, flushed.

The King looked at My disappearing figure. "Sasori? So that's why she was so concerned about her hair..but why now?" Sasuke grabbed a tea filled tea cup and answerd. "Must be that thing they call A, 'Maiden's heart.'" Ami nodded. The King sighed and gratefully took the tea Ami had been offering to him.

 **.:XxX:.**

I ran around the castle in search of my beloved Sasori, nocking into some servants as I passed. But that didn't keep me from going to my beloved Kaji.

 _Sasori, Sasori, Sasori! Kind Sasori who has been by my side since we were children...my cousin, two years my senior! For the fist time in so long today I get to.._

"Careful there!" I immediately came to a halt as I bumped into someone. I glanced up at his beautiful face and green eyes. His short dark red hair glowing in the sunlight. And his warm soft hands resting on my sholders. Yes, this was Sasori.

 _..see him.._

"You are as energetic as ever, Sakura-chan. Why the rush?" I lowerd my gaze to the ground and began to play with my dress. "I-I heard you arrived, so I came to meet you!" Sasori smiled. "Ahhh, what a good girl you are!" I looked away blushing. "Y-You can stay for a while this time, right?" Sasori nodded. "Of course, I came to celebrate your birthday in a week!" Clasping his hand together Sasori sighed. "Wow..you're going to be sixteen years old! You really have grown!" Looking around Sasori asked. "So, where are Sasuke-kun and the King? I must say hello to them!" Running away Sasori waved goodbye and turned a corner.

I sighed. "He treats me like a child. Like a child..like a child! And I perfumed my clothes with the finest incense all morning, and applied only the highest quality make up and lotions..." "All gone to waste." I turned around and glared at Sasuke. "You be quiet!" _Baka, Sasori.._

Looking out into the dark sky from my balcony window I sighed. _You are my special one..._

 **.:XxX:.**

I checked over my attire and hair before sliding open Sasori's bedroom door. _Deep breath.._."G-Good Morning Sasori-kun! I have some of our best sweets! Would you like...to." I ran out the door, right in time to see my father. "What's the matter? Sakura." Yahi nervously looked at Me and leaned in towards me. "If you are looking for Lord Sasori, he is with General Sasuke.." "Huh?."

 **Training grounds..**

"No fair! Sasuke! How could you set me aside, and have fun with Sasori-kun?" I complained, from above over the training grounds. Sasuke and Sasori were currently horseback riding and carrying a bow and arrow each.

They were doing archery.

My father smiled. "Now, now...they haven't seen one another in some time, either." I glared at Sasuke. "Hmfp." Sasuke and Sasori smirked at one another before riding and trying to shoot their arrows. Sasori missed by five inches, and Sasuke hit it straight in the Bulls eye.

"Well done, Sasuke." Sasori complimented. "You were magnificent yourself, Lord Sasori." Sasori nodded and pulled on his bow. "Next time, I'll strik dead center, as well." I blushed. Turning to my father I nodded in thought. "I'm going to do archery with, Sasori-kun as well!" My father shook his head rapidly in disagreement. "No! You mustn't handle weapons! I don't even want to let those two use them.." I frowned. "Then you do it!"

Looking away my father spoke. "But I would get hurt." I sighed, shaking my head. "You coward! You know, you're just..." "Sakura!" "Huh?" Turning to look back to the training grounds I found Kaji waving to me. "Come down, I'll let you ride with me." I nodded happily. "Sasori-kun!." My father addressed him with a frown and a shake of his head.

"Relax, we'll both hold on to you." I nodded. "But.." Sasuke who was raising me grunted. "Sasuke is about to die under the weight of the princess." I glared, my insecurity gone. "I will beat you down!" Sasori laughed and extended his hand so I could hold it. "Don't worry. You like horses, don't you?" I grabbed his hand. "I do.." _I love you._

"The entrust you body to me." _Ahh! He's so close...when he was a clod, he was cute like a little girl.._ "isn't this against the rules." I sighed as we started riding. "Huh?" Realizing I said it out loud I quickly covered my mistake. "I mean, you seem to be accustomed to dealing with women. I bet you bring lots of women into your mansion." _Gosh, What am I saying.?_

Sasori sweat dropped. "Am I right!?" Shocked I questioned. "Please, You're mistaken. There has been a few discussions of engagement, but.." I panicked. "Engagement!?" Sasori nodded. "Oh, but nothing is decided yet...let's not talk about this, okay? Theirs no need for you to know." I glared at nothing in particular. _Treating me like a child again._

Holding my head up high, I continued with the subject. I-I had offers of engagement, too!" Surprised Sasori leaned in and asked. "What? With whom?" _Think Sakura, think!_ Smirking I respond. "Sasuke, for one!" Sasuke who had been petting his black horse this whole time, glanced at me with a face the read. 'What are you talking about?'

 _Idiot! Of all the names to give him, Sasuke's name is to obvious! But I can't help it, I don't know any other guys my age! So stop giving me that suspicious look, you servant!_

"Um..I meant.." Sasori smiled. "I think that sounds nice. Congratulations!"

 **.:XxX:.**

"You're cruel, Sasori-kun. You're to cruel! How could you believe that lie?" Sasuke grunted. "You're the cruel one, you're also a nuisance." I ignored Sasuke and kept my head on my tea table. My father came walking into my room with a small smile. "Your marriage may not be a lie after all." Raising my head I gave my father a confused stare. "It would only be natural for you to be betrothed by now.." I shook my head. "No...I want Sasori-kun to—"

My father glared. "You can't have Sasori!" Raising his voice with a frown. Ami. Who had also been in my room gave me a worried glance. "Princess.." I stood up to at least try and reach my father level.

"I don't want to hear you speak of my love life! I'm—" interrupting me once more, my father spoke with a softer tone. "Sakura, I have always given you anything you had desired. Beautiful hair ornaments, earrings, a royal Vila and a flower garden...I would give you anything that is not a weapon. But no matter how you wish it, I cannot give you Sasori. You are the princess of The Khanoha Kingdom, the man who marries you will become the next King."

Sasuke looked out the window. The soldiers had been moving quite oddly since this afternoon. "Sasori-kun is the son of my father's brother, Soho. He is of royal blood." My father nodded. "True..but it is my duty as King to choose my heir."

I continued to look at the floor with my head down. "Why? Sasori-kun is a fine man. You are a cowardly King whom is to afraid to touch a weapon." My father closed his eyes. "I am indeed a cowardly King. Your mother was captured and killed by insurgents. Such dangers go hand in hand with bing in a King's family. That is why I find no desire in taking a new wife. Sakura, you want Sasori to be happy. Do you not?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't understand..I don't understand Father.." From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke usual stoic facade. And I surprisingly calmed me down.

 **.:XxX:.**

 _Does that mean it's all right For the man I marry to meat with misfortune? Am I not allowed to be happy?_ I looked up at the rainy darkened sky. I had run out of my room a few minutes ago, and was now sitting at the courtyard.

I bit my lip. "But it's true...even if father allowed it, In Sasori-kun's eyes, I'm still the same child I was back then. Kaji-kun and I were never meant to be.." I put my jean back on my knees.

 _Step, Step._

I quickly looked up from my spot at the sound of footsteps. "Who's there? Sasuke, it's you again, isn't it? Only you would do something so senseless." _No, Sasuke wouldn't do this. It's not like him..._

I looked closer at the figure, _was It reaching out to me?_ Out of Instinct I stood up and ran. "No, it can't be.." Recalling my fathers words I panicked. Finding a door I opend it and shut it closed. Locking it in the process. I gasped as I felt a hand clasped on my mouth.

 _No! Someone...someone help me!_

I clawed at the hand. Trying to make it let go of me. "Sasori-kun!" I screamed as the hand let go. "Sakura-chan?" I turned around and then realized. It was Sasori. "Sasori-kun.." Sasori laughed. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I did come in without warning. Sakura-chan?" I panted. "A-A strange man Came after me.."

Sasori walked to the door and unlocked it. Quickly checking if there was anyone out there, before closing it again. "There's no one out there." I gasped. "That can't be, I.." _He ran away, a castle guard would have said something..._ I hugged myself in fright. Sasori came running to me in worry. "Sakura-chan.." Was he targeting me? Because I'm the King's daughter?

Sasori took of his robe and put it over me. "Sakura-chan. It's alright. I'm here." I cried. "Sasori-kun..No I can't be with you!" Confused Sasori hugged me, only for me to push him away. "Why not?" "Because." If you stay with me, you'll be in danger..

Sasori stood and walked towards the door. "If you rather be with Sasuke, I will take you to his quarters. He is your betrothed, isn't he?" I looked down. "That's not it.." _How could you think that?_ "You don't need to hide it. Sasuke will be angry if he new the two of us were here alone." _No.._ _Sasori-kun_ _, that's not it..You don't have to turn around so.._

I began to reach out for him. But stopped. "Sasori-kun, I have always.." _So I can love you, can't I?_ Sasori smiled. "It looks like it's started to rain." I stopped crying and looked at Sasori. _He..ignored me?_ "Let me walk you to your room. I'll call a guard." I stood up and fallowed him to the door. "S-Sasori-kun, I.." Trying to grab his hand I started running. And once I was close to grab him..he smacked my hand away.

Sasori glanced at me and then turned back to the door. "I'm sorry, please don't come near me. I may make a mistake." I rubbed my stinging hand. "Huh?." Sasori lowed his gaze. "That is, a moment ago, it sounded as if you were saying that you.." I lowerd my head. "And if that weren't a mistake?." Sasori's eyes widened. I raised my head again, and asked once more. "If it weren't a mistake, would that upset you?"

Sasori turned to me and raised his hand to his head. "I can't let this happen. I can't let myself see you as a women." I smiled, but suddenly realized what he said.

"What was I until now, then?"

"Huh? Oh, well..a younger sister, perhaps?"

"I knew that!."

"R-Right.."

Sasori rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I'm unfamiliar with things like this.." _Sasori-kun, is turning red.._ "So you lied about your engagement?" Sasori shook his head. "I just meant such discussions have come up..I'm not engaged, yet." I put my hands on my hips. "Sasori-kun, do I look like a women to you?" Sasori looked my way before looking back at the floor. "At least, I could not sleep holding hands with you anymore. My nerves would prevent me from sleeping."

I giggled. "Well, that's fine. If you give me the slightest consideration, then that's enough for now.." Sasori smiled. "Sakura-chan." _Father, I still love_ _Sasori-_ _kun. I don't know anythng about the Kingdom or Kings yet..But, father, just being by his side is my greatest happiness._

 **.:XxX:.**

"Princess, we wish you a happy birthday!" I nodded. Barely paying the lords any attention. "Thank you!"

 ** _Five days later, a banquet to celebrate my sixteenth birthday was held in the Fire castle._**

My father walked over to me with Sasuke and Ami behind him. "Sixteen years old, how my Sakura has grown." Ami nodded. I turned to my father and smiled. "Sakura!" "Father...My hair still won't lay flat! I wanted to wear it up today!" My father sighed. "It's hopeless...all she thinks about is her hair..." From the corner of my eye I saw Sasori waving at me. "Ah, Sasori-kun!" My father frowned. "Wait Sakura!"

 **.:XxX:.**

"Give me your hand." I extend my hand to Sasori and he smiled. Putting his hand over mine and then letting go. Reveling a beautiful hair ornament. "I'm sorry, to bring you out here. I thought it would suit you, so I gave it to you personally." I frowned. "My hair..is pink and unruly, and it won't behave at all. This won't look right on me." Sasori grabbed a lock of my pink hair and smiled. "But, Sakura I love your pink hair. It's a beautiful pink, like the cherry blossoms."

I blushed. _How simple am I? With just that I love me own hair._ "Yo." Me and Sasori jumped away from each other once we noticed Sasuke had become standing there this whole time. "Sasuke!?" Sasuke folder his arms and looked at me. "His majesty is looking for you." I groan. "Is he? Tell him I'm in my room." I walked away with a slight blush.

Sasuke watched me walk away before looking a Sasori "Well, I figured this is what was going on. I'm sure you could persuade the King, lord Sasori " Sasori shook his head. "You misunderstand, Sasuke. And would you stop speaking so formally? Just call me Sasori, like you used to." Sasuke chuckled. "I am well aware of my place. More importantly, do you not sense something? I can't place it clearly, but something feels off, like something has made its way into the castle."

Sasori nodded. "Now that you mention it, Sakura said something similar." Sasuke frowned. "What?" Sasori nodded. "It my me wise to keep an eye out for those entering and leaving today." Sasuke nodded. "I'll increase security in the court yard. You stay with the princess." Sasori nodded with a smile as Sasuke began making his way to the court yard.

Once Sasuke was out of sight he frowned. His plan might need to have a few changes.

 **.:XxX:.**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The party had ended a few minutes ago and the guests were either drunk asleep, or went home already. Now was the time for me to go see my father.

 _I need to discuss it with father, once more. I can't forget about_ _Sasori_ - _kun. I'm sure father would understand._

I quickly made my way to my fathers room. Not noticing that no guards were around. And as I reached my fathers room I noticed his door was open as well. "What his door, does he always leave it open? who careless not to past any guards here."

 _Come to think of it, why aren't they any guards here? I didn't see a single one on my way here._

I took a deep breath and opened the door even farther. "Father?." I looked around his room and found some shattered glass. And as if the thunder couldn't have any better timing. I saw my father and Sasori His sword so deep inside my father that it came right out of his back.

I saw how Sasori took out his sword from inside my father. I saw how my father dropped dead to the floor. I saw how Sasori smirked when he finished his task. But I wanted to Ignore the fact the Sasori had killed my father. "F-Father! Quick Sasori-kun, call a doctor!"

Sasori, probably just noticed I was there. Because when he saw me his smirk disappeared. "Ohh...so you were still awake, Sakura-chan?" I let my tears drop as he showed indifference to my fathers death. "The King will not awake again. Because I killed him."

 **.:XxX:.**

Sasuke sat down on one of the stairs and sighed. It's to quiet. "G-General Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned to his side to see Ami, running over to him with a water bottle in hand. "Oh, Ami." Ami smiled. "You must be tired from your patrol!" She handed him the water bottle, and Sasuke gladly accepted it. "As always, you're so considerate, Ami."

Ami smiled. "I pretty surprised, I mean you're not with the princess Today." Sasuke shook his head. "I couldn't interfere. The princess is with Lord Sasori." Ami giggled. "So, the princess's feeling have finally reached, Lord Sasori?" Sasuke shrugged and drank from his water. "Who knows, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Ami smiled.

"you know the two of them well, don't you?" Sasuke shrugged. "I've been watching them for a long time. I just...how should I put it? I want them to be happy."

 **.:XxX:.**

As I ran I slipped on some of the water the rain had left behind, and thanks to that most of the guards that had been following me had catcher up and surrounded me. One of the guards behind me slid out his sword from it's holder and pointed it at me. "Prepare yourself, Princess Sakura. This is all for the Kingdom of Khanoha."

I ignored the guard and continued crying my eyes out. _I've have only ever loved_ _Sasori_ _-kun.._

Siting up I called out to Sasori, as the guard was about to seize me, he was sent flying towards Sasori. I looked up from my spot on the ground and cried even harder. There in front of me was, Sasuke.

With one last swing of his weirdly shaped sword, Sasuke sent the twelve remaining guards towards Sasori as well.

Sasuke rested his sword on his shoulder and gave them a low glare. Making the soldiers freeze in their spot. "What is the meaning of this.." Raising his head, Sasuke looked at Sasori straight In the eye, with a glare that would make even a grown man shit on his pants. "..Lord Sasori.."

* * *

 **Please review, or I will delete this story. I know that isn't much of an importance to you but, if I don't have any reviewers I will delete every single story I have made. That includes my account. But I will be nice enough to show you what will happen next in this story. That is if you review.**

 **.:XxX:.**

 **"Is, Yahi dead?" Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Am I going to die too? Is Kaji going to kill you too?" Sasuke grimaced. "I don't got a life, to give to that pice of crap." I felt a tear drop escape my eye as I began losing conscious. "Don't die, Sasuke. If you die...I won't forgive you."**

 **Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, but soon returned to its normal, indifferent facade. "You say that, as if it's so easy."**


	2. Torn Bonds

**Ya! I'm so happy some of you guys reviewed! That is pretty much all I have to say.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not, and will never for as long as I am alive own Naruto. That is why this site is called** ** _fan_** **fanfiction.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Sasori." I bit back a sob as I found Sasuke standing protectively in front of me. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke turned towards me and saw my broken soul. Kneeling before me Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving your side, Princess Sakura." I leaned in closer to Sasuke and asked the question I had been asking since he appeared. "Sasuke, are you on my side?" Surprised Sasuke answerd in honesty. "The King told me to protect you," pausing Sasuke stood and swung his sword aimlessly.

"No matter what happens, I will obey his orders." A man with Silver hair and glasses walked up to Sasori and grinned. "Withdrawal, servant. You are standing before, King Sasori. The new king of Khanoha!" Sasuke grunted. "Who's the master of what, now? I have a bad feeling about this, But I must ask..Lord Sasori, where is the King?" Smirking, Sasori looked at Sasuke straight in the eye and responded. "I sent him to, Hell."

Sasuke let the tip of his blade hit the ground. The sholders stepped back in fright, as pieces of concrete rose from the ground. Once his blade, fiercely landed. "Are you drunk? That's going to far, even for a joke." Sasori made no move, but responded. "Ask, the princess. She assured, his death with her own eyes."

Sasuke glared, and ran towards Sasori. His intent to kill visible. "Tell the truth!" Sasuke swung his sword towards, Sasori. Sasori countered the attack, with his own bloody sword. "I'm not lying.." "Lord Sasori!" "Kabuto, Stay back, the man before you is Son, General Sasuke. He is the heart of the fire castle, and rose to lead his clan at a young age of thirteen. He is on of the five general's, a single swing from his sword is like lightning. Earning hi the name of 'the thunder-beast of Khanoha'. you come any closer, and you head will come flying off for sure." They continued on like that, until Sasuke grazed Sasori's shoulder blade deeply.

"That's enough!" Both Sasuke and Sasori stopped and looked at Kabuto. Whom had a blade against my throat. Sasuke immediately froze. Allowing the soldiers to surround him. "Lay down your weapon, Thounder beast." Sasuke unwillingly dropped his weapon.

"Sasori..was the Sasori, I saw an illusion?" Sasori closed his eyes and grinned. "The Sasori you speak of, never existed. Should anyone get in my way, I will cuss them down without hesitation." A arrow was shot. Just barely missing Sasori's head. The distraction, gave Sasuke enough time to pick up his sword and nick the guards over. Running to me and picking me up in the process.

heading in the direction the sorrow was thrown. We found Ami, "Ami. Was that poorly, thrown arrow yours?" Ami nodded, afraid since Sasuke was about to swing his sword in her direction. But instead hit the gaurd behind her. "Ami, take the princess. I'll deal with them." Ami nodded and took me by my hand, Dragging me to another corner to be safer.

Turning back towards Sasuke, I saw a few guards ganging up on him from behind. About to scream for him to watch out, Sasuke turned and swung his sword towards them. _He probably already new they were there._ I continued to run with, Ami. Seeing as Sasuke was only a few inches behind us. "Princess Sakura, we've reached the safest spot, close to the exit of the castle." I nodded. "Thank you."

"Ano, I'm sorry for asking but...is the king really dead?" I nodded slowly. Ami lowerd her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I just had to know." "Ami." Ami stood from her spot on the ground and smiled. "Sasuke-kun! You're safe!" Sasuke nodded. "How's the princess?" Ami's smile visibly faded as she responded. "She's been better.." Sasuke sighed and looked at me. "Sakura-hime, we'll be leaving the castle soon." I didn't answer. honestly I don't even think I could've answered him.

Sasuke turned back to Ami again and began to talk. "I'll distract the g—" "No. I'll distract the guards. You take the princess and run Away from the castle, you'll be better help to her anyway." Ami left no room for argument as she took my role robe and gave me her brown, tattered one. "Sasuke-San, please take care of the princess." Sasuke nodded and picked me up. Once Ami started running, Sasuke waited a few seconds before running in the other direction.

"Their she goes! Hurry and kill her!" Arrows could be heard being shot as we ran. In the back of my I wanted to go help Ami, but then again. What could I, a weak little girl do? "Shit, that's not her! Intel just came in! They've escaped the castle!" After that I couldn't hear anymore. Because we just kept getting farther, and farther away from my castle. The place I once called home.

 **.:XxX:.**

Its been four hours since we left the castle, and we still haven't gotten out on the mountains. _I'm tired, hungry, and sleepy._ "Sakura-hime, should we rest awhile?" I stopped walking and glanced at Sasuke before nodding. Sasuke stopped and sat me near the tree trunk. I stayed quiet as Sasuke folded his black robe.

"Is Ami-san, dead?" Sasuke stopped his work to look at me. "Am I going to die, too? Is Sasori-kun going to kill you, too?" Sasuke resumed his work and sighed. "I don't have a life to give that piece of crap." I smiled, a small but still visible smile. "Please don't die, Sasuke." Sasuke turned to me in small shock. "If you die, I won't forgive you..."

 _No, I don't want to go to sleep yet. I, I still want to talk to Sasuke! I don't want to..._

Once I dozed of, Sasuke spoke. "You make it sound like it's, so easy." Sasuke looked away from my sleeping figure and sighed. _I still can't believe it. I can't believe King second died, and left the princess all alone...you good-for-nothing-King. Sasori.._

 **.:XxX:.**

Back at the castle, the some guards have been ordered to go to the mountains, all have come back with no Intel on the me or Sasuke. "I'm sorry. I had them comb the mountains all night, but they still haven't found anything." Sasori kept silent. "How are things inside the castle?" Sasori finally speaks after a couple of minutes. Kabuto raises his glasses a little more and answers. "They are being to notice something is wrong, and unrest is growing. What shall we do, Lord Sasori?" Sasori says nothing as he walks to balconies window.

 **.:XxX:.**

Sasuke stood from the ground and put his black robe back on. "Let's go, princess. Are pursuers are coming." I slowly reopened my eyes and asked the question I had been wondering of. "Where are we going? During the party, even though my father was crying tears of joy, I didn't utter a single word of thanks to him." I turned to him with tears in my eyes. "Where am I supposed to go now, leaving my father behind?" Sasuke walked towards me and hugged me. "Sasuke.." Sasuke hugged me tighter, making my tears fall faster. "We'll go anywhere, as long as you'll live. That is how you can return the Kings feelings." I closed my eyes again. Because for some reason, when I was close to Sasuke, I wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

 ** _On my sixteenth birthday, That night I lost my family, my home, and the people I loved. And then I had the encounters that lead me to the present._**

Naruto jumped of the mountains edge and threw some kuni's at the guards. His body staying in the air as if he was flying. The kuni's killed a good amount of the unprepared guards, and lead them to their deaths. "What is that?" On of the guards asked while blocking a kuni that was headed his way. Another guard that was apparently in charge of the arrows ordered them to fire.

Naruto landed on the solid ground and grinned. Neji smirked at the guards in front of him as they prepared to fire at him. "You're in my reach now." As Neji moved in sync with Naruto's kuni's, he immobilized most of the guards by hitting them in their vital areas.

"W-Who are you?!" A near to death guard asked Naruto and Neji. Their wasn't any time to answer because of Sasuke's Lightning that had struck half the percentage of guards. "A-A new enemy!" Sasuke smirked as more gaurds dared to cross him.

Tenten then appeared, assisting Neji in his attacks. The guards tried to resist losing. But one by one their number fell. I glanced at Ino who had been by my side. "Their leader is that man in the back, he's surrounded by a lot of guards. Should I tell Sasuke-kun to lower the number?" Ino asked. I nodded. And turned back to the fight. "Quietly depart from the Kingdom of Khanoha! I won't let you do as you please to this Kingdom!" I ordered.

The leader looked at me and smirked. "Damn you..." He grabbed a thrown bow and arrow and decided to aim it at me. I smiled. The arrow was shot at a great amount of spread in my direction, but I stayed in position. Shikamaro, who had been bended in a sitting position in front of me sighed. "Sorry, as much as a troublesome task it is. I can't let you injure our little princess here, or my head wil be the next one on Lord Sasuke's death list." I smiled at Shikamaro as he stopped the arrow midair, not even touching it.

The leader's shocked expression was priceless as I took my bow and arrow from Shikamaro. "Thank you." I looked at the leader straight in the eye and smirked, the way Sasuke always smirked at me. he trembled in fear. Readying my arrow I aimed it at him, the strong wind blowing of my cape of my head, revealing my pink long hair.

 ** _I will live to repay my late father's love, and my friends kindness!_**

Shooting the arrow, a loud piercing scream was heard. As it hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

 **See told you it won't be the same, well it sort of is but that was just how I was introducing the people who ever going to be with her. So yeah, like I said I will only put the important parts of Akatsuki no Yona moments that build up the character, and yeah everything else will probably be different...the next chapter is going to be similar too. But that'll probably be it for now. Thank yoUr for your support! Review!**


	3. The distant Sky

**Hey I'm back again! But anyway on to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when w different time line comes, okay!**

* * *

As we walked I found it hard to steadily walk in case with Sasuke. "Shall we rest?" Sasuke had asked only a few minutes ago, but I had declined. Now I guess I was facing the consequences. I don't think Sasuke didn't notice either, because after a few more minutes of walking he had told me we were going to rest and that it wasn't a question.

I dozed of as soon as he laid me next to the tree. Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye and frowned. _I have watched her for a long time. And never has the princess known of uncleanliness, hunger, or pain..._

* * *

 _ **Three years ago.**_

Sasuke bit into the ripest tomatoe the girl his age, who had stopped by offered him. "I told you to attend today's clan meeting." Sasuke sighed and looked at his 'grandpa' "you're the only one that needs to attend the meeting, Lord Sabaratori." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall as he continued. "Besides, I can't be bothered to listen to King second's happy-go-lucky nonsense-"

Sabaratori twitched as he interrupted Sasuke's reasoning. "Fool! Don't call me 'Lord Sabaratori.' Call me 'grandpa!'!" Sasuke twitched ans raised his fist to his face. "That's what you're upset about!? We aren't even related by blood!" Sabaratori blocked the punches Sasuke was sending towards him with his are. "Blood!? In the face of love, blood is powerless!"

The King who had been watching them for a while now sweat dropped. A grown man and a teenage fifteen-year old boy fighting like monkeys, wasn't a sight he was used to. "Now, Now..If the two of you keep fighting, the fire castle will be blown away." Sabaratori immediately let go of Sasuke and bowed. "I apologized, King second!" The King nodded. "It's alright."

Sasuke slowly inched away as soon as he was freed. Uh-oh...I called him 'Happy-Go-Lucky'.. The King walked over to Sasuke and smiled. "It's been a while, Sasuke. It's been lonely since you stopped coming to play." Sasuke nervously chuckled. "A commoner like me can't just walk into the castle freely..." The King laughed halfheartedly. "Don't worry about that. Sakura's been lonely without you, too." Sasuke chuckled. "You Happy-Go-Lucky liar."

"Happy-Go-Lucky?"

"Ha..Ha.."

Right at that moment, Sabaratori came with his fan and hit Sasuke repeatedly on his head with it. "What is that suppose to mean!?" Sasuke twitches on the floor as his head was repeatedly hit. "Violence is wrong, Sabaratori." Sabaratori was quicker on the floor again apologizing. "And besides, Sasuke's honestly is what I like about him." He walked over to Sasuke and gave him a tomato, which Sasuke gladly accepted. "So, Sasuke, would you stay at the castle permanently as Sakura's personal bodyguard?"

Sasuke sighed. _Not this again.._ "Your Majesty, I find nobility a terrible bother. If I served at the castle of became a general," Sasuke turned away from the King and began walking away. "I wouldn't be able to take long naps at home..." The King extended his hand out to stop Sasuke but he was already out of his reach. "Sasuke.." "You hate weapons, don't you?" Turning towards the King, Sasuke smirked. "Then see if you can find such a precious rarity as a guard who can protect with out a weapon." Biting out of the tomatoe and turned a corner.

Sasuke sighed as he walked around the garden. _Frankly, I don't want anything to do with nobility or the royal family. The way they probe each others intentions and drag each other down I'd ridiculous. The King has no sense of danger, either. And the other reason I don't want to come to the castle permanently is..._ " Sakura came running to Sasuke in desperation. "Sasuke! Hide me!" Sasuke turned to Sakura with a stoic facade. _When I'm around the princess, I lose my mind._

"Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura! Where are you?" Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "That's no good, princess..you can't get caught playing your pranks." Sakura punched Sasuke's arm. "That's not it...um let's go to a better hiding place." Sasuke shrugged and fallowed the princess.

 **...**

"Huh? He's courting you?" Sakura nodded. "P-Pft!." Sakura frowned. "I'm not lying! He keeps coming every week, giving me presents and asking me to play with him!" Sasuke stopped chuckling and sighed. "The fire tribes second son..Huh?" Sakura nodded. He's awfully persistent." Sasuke thought for a second, then unfolded his arms. "Then why not tell him you like, Sasori?" Sakura blushed. "He doesn't feel the same way." Sasuke took a glance at Sakura from the corner of his eye and looked away. "That's not my problem."

Sasuke began to slowly walk away until he heard Sakura's next comment. "You're so cold, Sasuke. Sasori would never say that." Turning around Sasuke glared at her, scaring her a little. "In that case, go cry to Sasori! I'm not his replacement. Ask him to protect you!" Sakura turned to Sasuke, shocked.

 **.:XxX:.**

"At this rate, the clams will gain power, and the King power will wain. Should we really be entrusting the Kingdom to that cowardly King?" Sasuke closed his eyes. _They sure are letting the King have it...Considering the kind of King he is, it's no wonder...if I became a general, I would be the royal family's dog...You don't want to do that your majesty, after all I'm.._

"Stop, let me go!"

"aw, don't be so cold Princess Sakura."

Sasuke turned towards the princess and the fire tribe's second Son, Kiba. _Their so annoying...if only Sasori were here..Nobles really are troublesome creatures...don't get involved..let them be. Otherwise, for the rest of my life I'll be.._ Sasuke thought standing up.

"Stop!"

"When you struggle with the strength of a small kitten, it makes me want to touch you even more."

Walking towards the commotion. "That's enough, Son General Kiba." Grabbing Kiba's hand to push him away from Sakura. "Ittttttta!" Walking to the princess Sasuke rapped his hand around Sakura and smirked. "Who gave you permission to touch, _My_ princess?"

Sakura and Kiba stopped and looked at Sasuke, each having the same question in mind. _His princess?_ Kiba glared. "H-How rude! You dare touch the princess with your filthy hands! And what are you talking about _your_ princess!?" Sasuke kept his smirk. "I'm not lying, when we were younger we pledged to spend our futures together. Ne, Hime-sama."

"Huh?." Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter and chuckled. "No need to be shy." Sakura laughed, finally playing along. "Ho, ho, ho! Not in front of the people, Sasuke!" Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Princess Sakura, do you love him?" Sasuke and Sakura stopped. "H-Hai! I love him! I really Love him!" Kana snarled. "Who are you?" Sasuke smirked. "I am the wind tribe's next General, Son Sasuke. The King personally appointed me to be the princess's personal bodyguard. Any objections?" "In that case, show me your true st—"

About to pull out his sword halfway, Kiba was stopped by the Kings hand. "You don't want to do that." Kiba immediately let go of hi sword and apologized, running away at his given chance.

Turning to the couple still holding on to each other, the King smiled. "I didn't know you to felt that way about each other!" Sakura shook her head, blushing. "T-This a misunderstanding!" Sasuke nodded, not making eye contact with the King or his daughter. "Yeah, but that aside. I doubt he'll be coming back." The King smiled. "Sasuke, you've finally come across the idea, of becoming Sakura's body guard, right? I knew I could count on you!"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't come cheap, you know?." The King nodded. "Please, take care of Sakura." Sasuke's playful smirk vanished, as he neeled down before the King. "As you wish." The King smiled and began to converse with his daughter.

 _Jeez, I just can't stay away from that father and daughter, can't I? Besides, that King is no cowardly King. Sasuke looked at the King bloody hand. Rising, he fallowed the trio into the castle._

* * *

 _King second, are you still watching over us, somewhere? If so, I will protect your unfinished business!_

I woke up, finding my self alone in the mountain. Looking around I found no signs of Sasuke anywhere, until a few minutes later, he came through one of the bushes. "Sasuke.." Sasuke walked over to me, with that same stoic face of his. "I'm sorry, I went to get water for you." I felt my tear drops flood down as I sobbed. Sasuke stood there not knowing what to do.

That sky we once looked at together, is now gone..

 **.:XxX:.**

The fire kept me warm, and helped Sasuke fry the fish he had caught. "You should eat something, I'm not sure we can secure food anymore." Sasuke offered me so of the fish but I just shook them off. Sasuke looked at my face, his eyes lowering in regret. She's growing weaker. Not only her physical form either. Even after all this time, she still can't face reality.

 **...**

I washed myself in the small river we have passed. Sasuke was faced the other way so he wouldn't see me, but I don't think that mattered anymore. Standing from the river I walked over to land, only to find myself screaming at the bugs on my legs. Sasuke was at my side with my clothes in a matter of seconds.

"What are these?" Sasuke bended down and began to take them off. "Their leaches, hold still." It took a few seconds for Sasuke to take them all off and when he did he smirked. and I just stared back. We stayed like that for another minute, until he noticed I was still naked. Quickly gigging me my clothes Sasuke excused himself and went to tend to the fire.

 **...**

Apon walking to the fire, Sasuke came across the flower hair ornament Sasori had given me. Picking it up Sasuke examined it carefully, checking if a tracker was on it. When he found nothing he put it in his pocket. "I'll give it to her, if she asks for it." With that revolve Sasuke waited for me to come back.

 **...**

I sat near the fire again. And searched for the place I had put the hair ornament. Sasuke turned to me and frowned. "What is it? Did you lose something?" I shook my head. That's right, I don't need it anymore...

standing up from my place, I walked away from the fire. "Where are you going." Sasuke asked. I turned my head towards him and looked back ahead of me. "For a walk." Sasuke looked at me suspiciously but ignored it. "Don't go to far." I nodded. And began my search.

 _I had wondered to deep into the mountains that I had forgotten were I came from._ I thought once I decided to go back. Stepping on a round thing I looked down and found an egg nest. And some snakes surrounding it. "Ahh!" Screaming in shock I backed away from them. Remembering what Sasori had said about not caring who was in his way, he would kill them.

"Sakura-Hime!" I turned and found Sasuke running towards me, with an expression I have never seen before on him. "Sasuke.." He grabbed my arm to get me closer to him, and then carried me. "What are you doing here? Shit is this their nest?" Sasuke had asked as he killed one and more kept coming. "Hold on." As we ran in an incredible speed, one snake managed to catch up with up and bit Sasuke. Making him stagger, and slow his pace down. Sasuke chuckled and stepped on the snake. "Bring it on."

I looked at hi with worry. "Sasuke!" Sasuke continued to look on ahead. "Keep your mouth shut and hold on, Sakura-Hime. Think of me as a tool." Sasuke looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Use me so you can live. That's what I'm here for." I looked at Sasuke closing my eyes. _But I don't want to think of you as a weapon, Sasuke._

 **.:XxX:.**

As soon as we got back from our small camp, Sasuke sat me down and began to tend to his injury. Looking down I frowned. "Sasuke, I'm sorry—" "is this what you were looking for?" I looked up and found Sasuke handing me the hair ornament. Slowly taking it I looked at it. "I can't forgive, Sasori. But more then that I want you to live." I looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away from me and walked to a tree, signaling me we should rest. I nodded, that was at least the only thing I could do.

Sasuke watched me as I moved to sit beside him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at my hair ornament. To find that, you made a move for the first time we entered these mountains, so if it can keep you alive, I don't care what it is. Even if it's a feeling you still can't forget..

 **.:XxX:.**

"I see you still can't find them." The guards nodded nervously. "Shall we keep looking?" Sasori shook his head. "No, now that they've left the castle, they cannot do anything. Besides, their is something we have to do immediately." Sasori informed, still looking at the sky.

* * *

Okay, so I forgot the next chapter may or may not be a tiny little bit of the same, but you'll see what I mean when I say I won't be the same, for the next to chapters! Ne?

Please review! ㈵6


	4. The Wind Tribe

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when different time line comes, okay!**

* * *

I woke up, looking around. The soil was wet. _Had it rained?_ Yes, but not enough for our bodies to be soaking with water. I turned to Sasuke, who had been sleeping beside me. I frowned,

I don't think he treated that injury, all to well..

I leaned in closer to him, in hope to touch his leg. "I'm fine." I looked up at Sasuke slowly. "A little snake bit won't kill me." I looked back at it unsurely as he stood up, me fallowing his movements. "Um..Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to me in question. "Yes?" I looked to the ground. _Why do you lie to me?_ "Couldn't we head down to a village, for some food and medicine?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Villages are to dangerous, even if the villagers don't recognize us, castle soldiers could be anywhere." I sighed. _I was hoping to get some medicine for you.._

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke looked at the sky. "Probably the only place we can count on now. Capital Sunagakure, my home town." We looked ahead of us. _It's only a mile away, I think.._

 **...**

We walked up the stairs to the Clan's mansion. Sasuke frowned upon reaching the top. The guards on watch were slacking, again. I took notice on how Sasuke reacher for his weird sword, that was currently resting in its holder. Swinging at them I quickly closed my eyes. Only to reopen them when I heard a clanking noise. "Does guard duty mean nap time in this clan?" One of the two guys, raised his sword to Block Sasuke's halfhearted attack. "Lord Sasuke!?" Sasuke stepped away and nodded, raising his hand. "Oi."

Stepping back as well, the guy yawned. The other behind the first stepped up from behind. "It's been awhile...ten years?" Sasuke shook his head. "It's been three." The guy nodded. "What are you doing here?" The other guy behind the first guy snickered. "Did the great, Lord Sasuke get fired?" Sasuke sighed, letting out some emotion for his childhood buddies, he turned to the man with the high short ponytail. "Shikamaro, you are as laid back as ever. You too, Choji"

Shikamaro shrugged, the second guy, Choji grinned. "We are the wind clan, We live only as the wind blows. When we're sleepy, we sleep." Sasuke groaned. "Who put these guys on duty?" He muttered. As they continued talking, a group of people, and probably the whole female population in Sunagakuru gathered around Sasuke.

"Hey, isn't this Lord Sasuke-San!" A girl my

* * *

age yelled out.

"Yeah! I think it is! He's so handsome!" Another girl respond.

"I think I fell in love with him with just on glance!" Their were other agreeing comments.

Sasuke's stoic facade came back up like thunder. Raising a hand Sasuke spoke. "One at a time." Sasuke turned to Shikamaro and narrowed his eyes. _Guess they haven't found out **yet..**_

"Say Sasuke-sama, who is this women?" A women in her early twenties asked. "Is she your women!?" Another girl my age askd angrily. Sasuke shook his head. "No, she's a court lady in training." After hearing that a lot of mans came to surround me.

"Really? What's your name?"

"Huh?" I say.

"What part of the castle do you come from?"

"How old are you?"

"whats your relationship with Sasuke-sama?"

"Um.." I try and reply but I feel my body losing its conscious. "Hey are you okay?" I try to nod but it's to late already, my head is already heading for the ground. Two girls catch me before I collapse. "Lord Sasuke, she collapsed!" Sasuke walked over to me in silence. "Prepare a bed and food immediately." Were his orders as he picked me up bridal style.

Choji, who was still beside Shikamaro gasped. "Wow, lord Sasuke is being kind to a women." Sasuke walked passed them, in route to a guest room. "Did you not hear me?" Choji nodded, and ran ahead to prepare the room.

"Where's the old man?" He asked Shikamaro who was walking behind him. Shikamaro sighed. He never did have a well of relationship with Sasuke, but he did respect the guy. His friendship with Sasuke wasn't an all talkative type. Hey only new each other by Sabaratori.

"He went to the castle for a meeting with the five tribe's. Was called up." Sasuke turned to him surprised. "What? A meeting with the five Tribe's?" Shikamaro nodded. "Usually the young lords would attend. It's strange that they summoned Elder Sabaratori, when he's retired from being a general. Don't you think? Unless it has something to do with..." Shikamaro glanced at my sleeping form before looking back at the sky.

"But, then again. What would she have to do with this? So tell me Lord Sasuke, who is this girl really?" Sasuke turned away. "Lord Sasuke! The room is ready for use." Choji yelled from the mansion's entrance. Sasuke nodded walking up to him, careful not to drop me while walking up the stairs. "Take her there, I want to go shower."

He gave me to Choji and walked pass him. "Also, I want you to guard her, Shikamaro." Shikamaro glanced at Sasuke. "Are those orders? Lord Sasuke." Sasuke kept his stoic facade and walked away, passing Shikamaro who was already standing inside the mansion. "Yes, I expect you to fallow threw with them according. If she gets hurt in any way..." Sasuke slowed down as he reached Shikamaro's ear. Sasuke's voice lowerd for only Shikamaro to hear. " **I will kill you**." Sasuke continued his way to his old room. Leaving a frightened Shikamaro behind.

"Oi, Shikamaro what are you still doing? Standing there like that, you have a job! Go look after that girl, it's Lord Sasuke's orders." Shikamaro turned to the direction Sasuke had disappeared and nodded slowly. _Somehow, it felt as if he was going to leave her behind some time soon, and he wants me to take care of her. Tch, how troublesome._

Walking the opposite way, he took me from Choji and headed for my new room. "Tch, just who are you?" Shikamaro muttered looking at me with slight curiosity. Walking into the room he laid me down on the large light blue bed. "Should I put the cover on her? It's not that cold." Shikamaro asked himself. _**If she gets hurt in any way... I will kill you.**_

Shikamaro shook his head. "I guess I will..for security reasons." Pulling the light fabric over my body he sighed. "This is to troublesome.." Walking out the room he sighed. "And I was thinking about going to sleep after my shift was over.." He looked back at me before closing the door, and standing beside it. "I guess the lord has things he finds precious to him too." Shikamaro let out one more sigh. "Hopefully, she wakes up soon. I'll get the information I need after that."

 **.:XxX:.**

 **At the castle.**

"What is this about? We are suddenly called here, and they tell us the King is dead." The Lord of the earth tribe, also known as Jiyrah declared. "The princess and General Sasuke are missing, too." The water tribe's lord, also known as Gennma stated. "Elder Sabaratori, do you not know of General Sasuke's whereabouts?" The sand tribe's lord, also known as Garra asked. Sabaratori stopped tapping his index finger on the table and opend one eye. "What are you implying, sand tribe boy?" Garra stared at Sabaratori with an accusative stare. "There are rumors going around the castle that General Sasuke killed the King, and took Princess Sakura as a hostage."

Gennma kept the small toothpick in his mout as he calmly spoke. "It's not good to make assumptions, lord Garra. Yes, we do not know where Lord Sasuke's whereabouts, but perhaps something happened to him, as well." Jiyrah smirked. "That Thunder Beast's strength suppressed mine when he was thirteen. He wouldn't die so easily."

"Quiet." The lords turned their heads to the head table and found Sasori sitting there with Danzo standing beside him. "Three days ago, the King was murderd and General Sasuke went missing with Princess Sakura." Garra narrowed his eyes. "So it's true?" He asked. He was shut up with Sasori sturn glare. "Please leave this matter to us. But if you contact them, report to me immediately. Don't tell everyone else, publicizing this with bring chaos to the kingdom. And the five tribe's will start to fight amongst themselves."

Garra nodded. "You're right, to stop conflict with the other countries. The King gave land and offerings to them." Jiyrah nodded. "Now, is no time for petty civil wars. This Kingdoms power is not at its extant as it is. It's power has fallen." Garra nodded. "In that case, we need a new King or we will be a target for other countries."

Danzo interrupted them with his own comment. "With all do respect. With the absence of Princess Sakura, the only person with royal blood is lord Sasori. He is the son of the First prince, who deserved the throne. There is no problem with him becoming king." The three Lord's thought before agreeing. "I, Garra of the sand, sincerely approve of Lord Sasori becoming the new King." Garra announced.

"Yes, I approve of Lord Sasori." Gamma stated. Still chewing on his toothpick.

"No objections here." Jiyrah informed with his hands folded as if he was still thinking it through.

Sasori turned to Sabaratori with an expecting stare. Sabaratori closed his eyes and stood up from his corresponded chair."I'm tired, I'm so tired. Complex discussion tire the elderly. I'm leaving." Danzo glared at Sabaratori's back. "Lord Sabaratori, we aren't finished yet!" Sabaratori stopped and slightly turned around to face Sasori. "I'm no general. If you want this matter to proceed. You should discuss it once you've summoned Sasuke." His now open old eyes narrowed.

danzo's glare hardened. "If you refuse to acknowledge Lord Sasori as the new King. People with suspect of the Wind Tribe's rebellion even more." Sasori sighed. "Without the approval of the five Lords I cannot become King. And you yourself should know this Kingdom won't survive without one, Elder Sabaratori." Sabaratori's narrowed eyes turned into a glare. "If you were to marry Princess Sakura and formally become king, I will gladly present you with a celebratory gift."

Sasori looked shocked at first but then his face let out a small smile. Sabaratori continued. "Sasuke wouldn't leave the castle without reason." Sasori's dull face returned as he spoke. "Three days from now, I will hold the coronation ceremony. I know you will come, Elder Sabaratori. For the sake of Capital Sunagakure." Sabaratori closed his eyes, his face showing his sad expression. "It's sad." He opened the again but this time he countinued to walk out the room. "Lord Sasori, I used to think of you as a grandson, lol Sasuke." With that said, Sabaratori opened the door and left. Closing it behind him. And leaving a stunned Sasori.

 **...**

Sasori was outside with Garra, overlooking the scenery below him. "Good work." He complimented. Garra nodded bowing his head a little to Sasori before standing straight once more. "Don't you think you were bing to easy on them? If you don't hunt down Lord Sasuke and Princess Sakura and kill them, and they spread the truth—" Garra tried to explain, but was interrupted by Sasori. "Sasuke is no fool. If he spends the truth and starts an uproar, Princess Sakura will be the one in danger. I am sure he is waiting in silence for the time being to protect the princess."

Garra nodded in understandment. "General Garra, begin preparations to quell a Wind Tribe rebellion." Garra bowed and walked away. "As you wish." Leaving Sasori alone.

 _Nehhh_!

Sasori turned to the exit of the castle and found Sabaratori just leaving the castle with his house and Sasuke's black one in que. Sasori sighed laying his head on the fence like small walls. "Thank you. I was happy to hear you considered me your grandson, Master Sabaratori."

 **.:XxX:.**

 **With the Wind Tribe.**

I awoke with a slight spinning pain in my head and was laid on a big light blue bed, that was similar to mine. "Where am I?" Was the first thing to came out my mout as I examined my surroundings. I also noticed I was wearing new clothes. A black and pink dress. I looked at the door as it opened. It was a little boy carrying a food tray and the guy Sasuke had been talking to, Shikamaro was his name..I think.

"Have you come to?" he asked while setting down the tray to check my temperature. he grinned. "Good. your fever's gone down. Eats lots of food and get well soon." he handed me the bowl filled with soup, I took it kindly. "It smells nice." The little blonde haired boy nodded. "It's Good!" I smiled and took a taste. It was warm. And good. It reminded me a little of the food I ate back at the castle. it brought tears to my eyes.

"What's wrong? I-Is it bad?" I shook my head softly, careful not to make my head hurt even more. "No, it tastes really good." The little tilted his head in confusion. "You're crying because it was warm? You're Wierd." I smiled. "It made me remember my home."

The little boy wiped my tears and smiled. "I'm Mae, Sasuke's younger brother!" I tilted my head in confusion. "You're Sasuke's younger brother?" Mae nodded. "Are you Sasuke's friend?" I thought about it for a second before nodding. "Probably." Shikamaro sighed. _Wow, it must be really troublesome for you. Lord Sasuke._ Shikamaro thought, feeling sorry for Sasuke.

Two other guys came in, opening the door. "Probably!?" The first one was a bushy-brow teenager wearing a green spandex and sported a bowl shaped hair style. And the second one was the guy that was hanging around Shikamaro when I first came, Choji. The weird one cried anime tears. "Even if you can't be lovers..." Choji then countinued with a sad sigh. "You may not even be friends!? So he's totally out! Poor Lord Sasuke! His feeling aren't returned-"

Choji was bonked on the head by Sasuke's fist as he entered the room. "Who are you calling your friend?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed. "Huh? Then my attendant—" In a matter of seconds Sasuke's hand was over my mouth as he spoke in a very quiet tone. "Your name is Sana. You're a court lady in traning. Got it?" I nodded. "That's a good girl." Sasuke then took his hand off my mouth and turned to look at the two guys.

Sasuke twitched. "We aren't doing anything Mae shouldn't see lee."

"There's something not youthful about this Lord Sasuke!"

Mae took this chance to escape the weird guy, Lee. And came see me. "Sana-san, what is my brother like at the castle?" I thought back for a moment before snapping my fingers. "At the castle Sasuke...rude, no he's insensitive, arrogant...oh and not loveabal, also—" Sasuke raised a hand. "Okay, we get it. That's enough."

Choji, Shikamaro and Lee chuckled. "Miss Sana, you're the best!" Choji exclaimed. Sasuke turned to then and glared. "You three look like your having fun.." I smiled. _Everyone's smiling and lively...this is were Sasuke grew up._ I had another conversation with Mae and laughed at the comments Lee and Choji added once in a while.

Sasuke watched me as I laughed and smiled a very small smile. Shikamaro watched him and narrowed his eyes. _So that's the expression she makes him make...interesting._

 **...**

Me and sas waked around the village as soon as he said I was allowed to. "You seem a bit more like yourself." Sasuke had said to me while we were walking. "Huh?" Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing." I tilted my head. "So you have a little brother.." Sasuke shook his head. "He's not my brother. The old man picked him up by the borders, he was in some serious condition, he's really frail. That's why everyone is especially nice to him."

Once we got to the river to wash my clothes, I was excited to try and see if I could do it but..."Sasuke..I can't do it." Sasuke turned to look at me with his clothes in one hand." What do you mean you can't you haven't even..." He stooped once he understood what I meant. The river. The river was dried up. "The river is dried up."

 **...**

People started to gather at the river once word sped about it.

"It's dried up what we going to do?"

"Lord Sasuke! Do something!"

"Oh, no! Where's elder Sabaratori?"

Sasuke whistled to get everyone's attention. "Calm down! We're sending Lee to check up on the river up their!" A villager protested. "Lord Sasuke! This isn't the time to be leisurely!" Sasuke looked at the man and put on his stern facade. "Making a fuss won't solve anything. From now we can by water from the merchants. They should have enough resources to see us through our condition."

Just then Sabaratori came up to them with his horse and Sasuke's. "Elderly Sabaratori has arrived!" Sasuke turned and nodded in salute. "Grandpa." Sakura and Sasuke went up to Sabaratori as he extended his arms for me to come hug him, I did. "Princess. You're alright. Thank goodness. I didn't want to believe it but when I heard the King had died and you left the with Sasuke. I'm sorry i couldn't protect you then!"

"Sabaratori..I can't breathe." He let go and examined me. "Have you lost weight?" I shook my head. "No, I received many warm and delicious things to eat. The wind tribe is like you Sabaratori. It's warm and relaxing here." Sabaratori turned to Sasuke, Sasuke nodded.

That was all Shikamaro need to know to understand the situation at hand. He walked up to them with Mae at his side. "Brother, Grandpa! Lee is back!" Sasuke, Sabaratori, and I walked with them to find a small group surrounding Lee. "Lee-San your injuries! What happened?" I asked worried about the guys health. "I messed up. "I went up river and found some fire tribe basterds cloging up the river, and decide to pick a fight. They beat the shit out of me."

Shikamaro narrowed his eyes and muttered. "So that's what they're going with, huh?" Sabaratori sighed. "We mustn't attack the fire tribe." "We mustn't attack the fire tribe." "What? Why not? They dammed up the river and killed Lee!" Sabaratori shoke his head. "Don't worry about the river. Besides Lee isn't dead. So hurry up and treat him." The man nodded. "Yes sir. Come on let's go." The man dragged Lee back to the village. "Wait I'm still alive!"

Sasuke turned to Sabaratori. "Grandpa." "This is a warning from the fire tribe." "The fire tribe?" Sasuke asked. "They want to crown Sasori King. There pressuring us because I didn't approve." I gasped. "Princess." Sabaratori put an arm on my shoulder for comfort. "It's alright I'll never approve. Acknowledge Sasori as King, it also means that I acknowledge that Sasuke may have killed the king." Sasuke sighed. "You're right. Blaming me would be the fastest way." I turned to Sasuke worried. "Sasuke.."

Sabaratori smiled. "Don't worry. The fire tribe won't do anything worse then this." I nodded still unsure. I head turn to Sasuke who was already heading back to the village. _Sorry Sasuke, I'm just a burden to you. Right?_

 **.:XxX:.**

 **With the Fire tribe.**

Kiba walked up to a solider that was guarding the river. "How dose the Wind clan look? They haven't made a move movement yet?" The soldier shook his head. Kiba growled his dog doing the same. "This isn't enough. We're just damming up the river?" The soldier nodded. "Yes. That is what your brother Garra has ordered us to do." Kiba sighed. "Merchants visit the wind clan regularly. If they just perches the water from the merchants, there' die no pint. Crush them before they reach Capital Sunagakure."

The soldier gasped. "But, we shouldn't act with out General Garra's approval." Kiba nodded. "Then make it look like the work of bandits!" The soldier sighed. "What are you so upset about? General Kiba?" Kiba growled. "If I had acquired Princess Sakura, the throne would have been mine. If only Sasuke hadn't interfered!" "Are you being serious?" The soldier deadpanned.

 **.:XxX:.**

 **With the Wind tribe.**

I sat in the room Sabaratori had given me when he arrived. My knees where brought to my chest and my head was buried in. Shikamaro had been fallowing me 24/7 up until a while ago, when he was called to eat. I sat in silence, only thinking about what Sabaratori had told Sasuke. _'The fire tribe wants to crown Sasori King.'_ I tightened my hold on my knees.

 _Sasori will ascend the throne. All the other clans approved. What will happen to the wind clan?_

"Sana-chan, what's wrong? Are you hungry? It's time for dinner." I looked up at Mae. He was wearing the same colors as the others of the clan. Black or yellow or blue with the exception of green. "There's not enough water, but you're giving me so much." Mea smiled. "Don't worry, Sasuke told me to fatten you up." He tried to stand me up but while in the process he collapsed on my lap, panting and with a high fever.

At that moment Shikamaro came back. And immediately called for Sasuke and Sabaratori. Who arrived not seconds later. "Mae! Mae!?" Sabaratori walked to us a with a worried expression. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know! He just collapsed!" I said worriedly. Sabaratori sighed. "He's having a attack. Mae's lungs have always been very weak. He'll be alright when he's given his medicine." He told me.

I hugged Mae tightly as he sweated because of his fever. "But the merchants who were supposed to bring medicine today haven't come yet." Sasuke added. Shikamaro narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll go check it out." But before he could come. Choji came running in. "It's an emergency! The merchants were attached on there way here!" I gasped. "There seriously injured!" He added. Sabaratori sighed. "Then we've lost our means of acquiring water?"

"The medicine." I asked. "What about Mae's medicine!?" I asked desperately. More soldiers came into the room hearing our conversation.

"this must be the work of the fire basterds!" A women argued

"Those basterds, I'll never forgive them!" A man added.

"Lord Sasuke why aren't you saying anything!?" Another man asked.

Shikamaro watched Sasuke glare at the wall. He sighed. _This girl brought trouble for us. Lord Sasuke, what are you going to do?_ Shikamaro thought. Sasuke thought to himself quietly. _If we antagonize them, the wind tribe won't escape unscathed_. I cradled Mae. _No, I don't want to see anyone else die!_

Lee rubbed my back smiling. "Lee your injuries!" Lee smiled. "Okay, Okay! Clam down you youthful idiots!" Shikamaro sighed. "You attacked them first, you know." Lee ignored him. "The most important thing right now is Mae medicine, right?" I nodded. "Then I'll go to the doctor in the eastern forest and get some youthful medicine." A solider braised an eyebrow. "You're going all they way over their with those injuries?"

Lee shrugged. "I'm the fastest rider in the wind clan. You okay with that, right Lord Sasuke?" Striking his nice guy pose Lee grinned. "Leave it to, Lee!" Sasuke nodded. "Haggle down the price of the medicine." Lee nodded. "Yes sir. Well then of I go!"

Sasuke then turned to his soldiers after Lee was gone. "Listen up everyone. I understand your rage, but the fire tribe is strong. I won't let you start a war with them. But I promise I'll do something about this. Just because the river his dried up. It's not like us to shrivel up. So wait quietly and entrust your life's to me. Those are the orders of Sonic Sasuke, Lord of the Wind Tribe."

"Did you hear that? The young lord gave us orders!"

"Lord Sasuke!"

"The lord Sasuke, who said becoming a General would be too much work. Just gave use order!"

Sabaratori looked at Sasuke and smiled. He's grown into a fine man...

 **...**

It was nighttime already, so Lee would probably be here by next tomorrow. Seeing as the eastern forest was a two full night travel by horse. "You should get some rest or you'll collapse again." Sasuke said as he watched me care for Mae. "Sasuke, is there anything I can do?" I asked. Sasuke thought for a minute before responding. "Well, a court lady should try her best to look a little sexier."

Sasuke walked over to me and sat down. "Wha—Sasuke I'm being serious here—" Sasuke smirked as he tapped my forehead. "It's fine, you can live a carefree life here." Sasuke stood up and walked out the room. Passing Shikamaro who had been guarding the room. "So, I was right. Huh? You're leaving her here, for me to take care of her." Shikamaro asked leaning against the wall. Sasuke stopped. "Jeez, taking care of that princess will become troublesome for me."

Sasuke smirked. "How long have you known?" Shikamaro shrugged. "When, elder Sabaratori arrived. Y'all weren't all that secretive about it you know." Sasuke countinued to walk. "But are you seriously leaving?" Shikamaro asked standing straight. "I mean, you too seem pretty close. She seems important to you." Sasuke smirked. "She's not. She's just my job." Shikamaro sighed. "You're not really convincing, how troublesome." Sasuke countinued to walk.

"Take care of her, Shikamaro. Those are my last orders for you."

Shikamaro sighed as he watched Sasuke head to his room. "Why do you leave me with this kind of troublesome task? Lord Sasuke." Shikamaro leaned back against the wall and sighed being fully aware of Sasuke next move. _How troublesome._

 **...**

Sasuke sat on the railing of his balcony. Allowing the Mach breeze blow through his midnight hair. _I guess it's time._ He jumped of the rail and mad his way to his Grandfather's quarters.

 **...**

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Sabaratori asked. Sensing Sasuke before he entered his room. Sasuke slid the door open and walked in. With a bottle of sake in his hands. "What about you? Since nether of us can't sleep. What about a dink?" He asked holding the bottle of sake up.

Sasuke walked over to were Sabaratori was seated and offered him a filled cup as he sat down. Sabaratori grimaced. "It's rare for you to offer me such good sake." He said as he drank some. "No, this is from your prized sake cellar." Sasuke stated. Causing Sabaratori to spit his sake out. "What a waste." Sasuke commented.

Sabaratori looked up and then asked his question. "So, what do you want." Sasuke closed his eyes and slivers the rare flavor of the sake. "I was just thinking, if it were you alone. You probably would've charged into the castle with a single spear." Sabaratori coughed. "You're one to talk." Sasuke sighed. "You're putting to mich stress on your body, old man."

Sasuke put his sake down and put up his stoic façade. "I have a request. I need you to approve of Sasori's becoming of the new King. Tomorrow, I'm leaving the Wind Clan. You can have the Aon name back, too. Think only of protecting the Wind Clan. Once you approve, the Fire tribe should stop bothering you."

Sabaratori countinued to drink out of his cup with a displeased face. "You might end up with a bounty on by our head." Sasuke shrugged. "That sounds cool, maybe I'll become Khanoha's greatest villain." Sabaratori sighed. "Are you leaving the Princess behind?"

Sasuke nodded. "She's finally able to smile a little bit again. I'm glad I bought her here." Sasuke bowed his head down as he asked another request. "I have another favor of you. Hide Princess Sakura from the castle, and let her live her for the rest of her life as a member of the wind clan."

Sabaratori pit down his cup and let out a deep breath. "No. I refuse to take requests from my grandson, I won't let you go." Sasuke raised his head angrily. "Old man.." Sabaratori countinued. "Though I suppose I can't disobey my leaders orders." Sabaratori sighed.

Sasuke nodded. "Then, those are the final orders of Son Sasuke, Lord of the Wind a tribe." Sasuke declared. Sabaratori let a tear fall out of his eye. "You've grown into a fine man, Sasuke." Bowing his head Sabaratori nodded. "As you wish." Sabaratori raised his head and gave Sasuke a manly hug. "There is a place I want you to go, during your journey..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

...

I looked up at the beautiful full moon. _Sasuke..._

* * *

 **Wow! Longest chapter ever! Omg, my hands hurt from holding this tablet in front of me! But I just wanted to introduce you to this, and Shikamaro hahaha! Shikamaro has come! Well now to work on my other story 'Falling For You' because I like had three chapters already tiped up but they erased and I'm so made right now! Jeez, I'll just do that tomorrow, I'm not going to school because of a doctors appointment, a spider bit me.**

 **So yeah! Please review! And you'll get a Sasusaku moment soon!**

 **Question: should I add Kakashi-sensi in this story? Review yes or no!**


	5. Leaving—Enter Shikamaro!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when different time line comes, okay!**

* * *

"I wish they had bigger ones..." Sasuke frowned as he rummaged through the stores weapons. A man in his late thirties, then appeared at the door way. "Hey, Lord Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sasuke turned to him. "Did, I wake you?" The man shook his head. "That's not what I meant...The door Is broken." He said signaling a finger to the broken door Sasuke had come through.

"Oh." Sasuke mutterd just now noticing it. "Hey, I need a small sword and a bow. Do you got any?" Sasuke asked ather a few minutes of continuous rummaging through weapons. The man nodded and went to a cabinet getting the to different equipment's. "Are you going hunting?" He asked, throwing Sasuke the weapons.

Cathching them Sasuke examined them. "Yeah...somthing like that.. I'll be gone for awhile. So.." Sasuke threw a sack of yen to the man. "Lord Sasuke, are you paying for these? You always say to put it on your tab." He asked startled. Sasuke smirked, picked up his bag and began to walk out the now broken door. "Thanks for everything. Live a long life." He smirked as he walked out. The morning dew still surrounded the air as he stepped on the man watched Sasuke leave. Clutching the yen bag to his chest. "You're so serious now, you dumb Thunder Beast."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the sky. It was already lighting up, a sign that morning was coming. And I will awaken.

 **...**

"He's back! Lee, is back!" Choji yelled throughout the house. Waking me up. I quickly got up and headed towards, Mae's room. I found him sitting up, drinking his medicine. "Mae, are you alright?" I asked, worried for he has not spoken since he drank the medicine. He didn't answer. "Are you in pain? Is there anything you need?" I asks again, bitting my lip.

Mae opened his cute brown eyes. "Thank you. I'm fine." A charming aurora surrounded Mae as he spoke. Leaving me, Choji and Lee in aww. "Aha! What an adorable creature!" I exclaimed as me and Lee hug him. Shikamaro stood from his seat on the floor, and dusted off his pants. "I'm going to check on the merchants. Sana, do me a favor and stay here?" Shikamaro grabbed Lee and carried him to the clinic. Choji following.

I turned to Mae, who was sound asleep again. "I guess I should go.." I stood up as well and fallowed Shikamaro to the clinic.

 **.:XxX:.**

On the way there I bumped into a lady carrying a large stack of clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry dear." I examined her a bit and recognized her as the person that had brought me food when I was still sleepy. "Ma'am?" The lady smiled. "Oh, did you just call me ma'am?" She asked flattered, for I don't know what reason. "Perfect timing. Take these." I took the part of clothes the lady had holding and followed her to the clinic.

What I was greeted with was not pleasant. Their were merchant bodies all over the floor on small mattresses. some were covered in bandages, from head to toe. I lowerd my head. Setting the clothes down on the floor. "Sana? Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Shikamaro asked. He walked closer to me and inspected me. "Sana?" He asked again. Now fully aware, that I was crying.

At that moment Lee and Choji came walking towards me and Shikamaro. "Ohh, not good Shikamaro. Lord Sasuke is going to kill you, you made sana-Chan, cry!" Shikamaro flinched and turned to Choji, smacking him on his head. "I didn't make her cry! That would be to troublesome.." Shikamaro remarked. As Choji and Shikamaro began an argument, Lee looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, no matter what, as long as we have Lord Sasuke and Elder-San, we'll be fine. I know how it may seem but Lord Sasuke actually looks out for us. After all we're all family." I wiped my tears. "Family?" I ask. Lee nodded. "Yeah! Everyone in this Youthful Wind Tribe is family, even you. Sana-San." I smiled. _Sasuke and Sabaratori...they must be feeling incredible pain and rage...this proud clan hides their feelings within, and smile. I-I don't want these people involved in this!_

Choji stopped fighting with his best friend Shikamaro and turned to me. "Sana, all you alright?" I smiled. "Come on, we shouldn't just be standing here! Let's help!" Shikamaro sighed. Knowing what was going to happen already. "How troublesome." He mumbled, walking away to help the merchants.

 **...**

I ran through the mansion walls. Trying to reach Sasuke but stopped when I found Mae being rubbed on the head by a strong arm, causing his small head to go side to side. _Sasuke_? I asked myself as I got closer, but as soon as I reach them and look out the window. I no one was there.

"Mae? Was that, Sasuke just now?" Mae wiped his small tears and nodded. "Yes. What is it sana?" I smiled. "I wanted to thank you." Mae's shocked expression looked more sad then worried. "Thank me?" He asked. I nodded. "You gave me warm food, wiped away my tears, and brought me cheer. Thank you, Thank You For Everything." I say. I watch Mae lower his head, to try and hide his watery eyes. "I thought you were going to stay here forever..." I watched as the tears began to come out from his shadowed eyes and smiled. "Oh, well..oh well..."

I grabbed Mae and hug him tightly. Before pulling away And taking him by the hands. I leaned my forehead into his. "Stay well, and take care." I smiled and let go of him, walking back the direction I had come from. Mae glanced at the window sadly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-nii. I don't think I can protect, Princess Sakura..."

 **...**

Sasuke, had already rode out the home of the Wind Clan on his favorite black horse once I got there.

I panted, all that running I had done was in vain. "Little Miss. Please go back inside the mansion." Shikamaro told me as he finally catched up with me. I turned around with a few tears building up in my eyes. "He..He left me... Sasuke said, that he would always be by my side!" Shikamaro backed away from me, he knew I needed some space.

I lowerd my gaze, the tears already streaming out my eyes. "Why, Why is it, that..when I needed him the most, he left?" Looking at Shikamaro with red puff eyes I cried harder. "Tell me! We're did Sasuke go!?" Shikamaro narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Little Miss, you should let you body rest, Elder Sabaratori will come answer you questions when you awaken." Was what I heard, as I lost my balance and fell towards Shikamaro.

Shikamaro sighed. "How troublesome, this princess...Are you trying to protect someone as weak as her? Lord Sasuke?.." Shikamaro fixed my position in his arms, so that he was carrying me bridal style. He turned to look at Sasuke who had been standing there the whole time. "Ahh." Shikamaro smirked. "That's no good, Lord Sasuke. You need to speak to me in words when we talk." Sasuke smirked. "Then, here are my orders. As your former Lord..." Shikamaro listened intently as his eyes widened in shock.

 **...**

i awoke from my sleep. And found that I was back in the room Sabaratori had given me. "You awake?" Shikamaro asked. He was in the corner of the room. His dark mint green shirt with a little bit of white and black pants hidden in the darkness of the corner. "Sir Shikamaro, why am I here, again?" Shikamaro yawned. "Lord Sasuke's orders. He came back because he forgot something. He was there while you where having your little meltdown." I sighed.

"But, why are my arms and legs tied, to the bed?" Shikamaro sighed. "Lord Sasuke thought you were going to go chase him, after you woke up." I sighed. "I won't, so can't you untie me? I'm going numb here." Shikamaro sighed and walked over to me. "Troublesome." He muttered untying me, Allowing me to stand up and stretch. Once I did, I let out a soft sigh. "Hey, Sir Shikamaro. Since you were here watching me, couldn't you stop me instead?" Shikamaro yawed and sat on a chair near my bed.

"I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to protect you. Those are my lords final orders." Shikamaro answerd, as if he was reading it out of a book. "Oh—wait! Sasuke's orders!?" Shikamaro nodded. "Ne, Sir Shikamaro, you said Sabaratori would tell me where he went. When?" Shikamaro stood and headed for the door. "In a few seconds. Im going over to get him, right now." Shikamaro opened the door and closed it, leaving me sitting in the not so dark, but dark room.

 **...**

It was near noon, when Shikamaro can back with Sabaratori. "Sakura, how are you holding up?" I shrugged. "I don't seem to have any injuries. But please let's get to the point." Sabaratori laughed. "You're unusually, straight forward today. Is that because of Sasuke? If I remember correctly, you and him aren't on relationship terms." I looked down. "It's. Not like that...it's just, I don't want to lose the only person. That is willing to stay by my side." Sabaratori nodded in understandment.

"I see, you want to know we're he is right?" I nodded. "Well, he went to the East mountains. A priest lives there, and I wanted Sasuke to go see what awaits him. I told him if his fate is to dangerous, to come back immediately. But I doubt he'll do that. That is why he left you behind, Sakura."

I frowned. "Sasuke, he's a cold hearted basterd." Shikamaro and Sabaratori raised an eyebrow. "But, But. He protected me, he stayed by my side. When he could of just left me at the castle to die. So, I want to repay him, with having his back too!" Sabaratori smiled, a sad smile. "It's really sad, I lost Sasori and Sasuke. And now I'll lose you to?" I smiled and hugged Sabaratori. "Thank you." Sabaratori hugged me tighter. "Sakura, please. Take care of Sasuke. You know how he can get..." I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

We walked out the room and somehow made it to he entrance of the Wind Clan's gate in a matter of seconds. "Take care Sakura, remember if you ever need our help. We'll be there in Ten seconds flat!" I laughed. "Thank you." I put the bag he had given me in the mansion over my shoulders. And put the huddie that came with the cape over my head. Waving goodbye, I made way to the east mountains.

Sabaratori leaned over to Shikamaro. "I have a favor, as your former Lord Shikamaro." Shikamaro sighed. "I'm being to hate, getting 'special' favors from the Lords. But in any case does it has to do with the Naïve Little Miss.?" Sabaratori smirked. "Ahh, as expected of you Shikamaro. But you should know why I'm asking you. Don't you?" Shikamaro nodded. "But of course. And by the way, I would have followed her anyway, I don't want my head to be on Lord Sasuke's death list." Sabaratori grinned and patted Shikamaro on the back. Hard.

"Well, go do you job. I don't want to see your face around here longer then I should. And Shikamaro, I know you aready have a job. But i'll give you another one. Protect Sasuke as well." Shikamaro sighed, nodded and followed me.

 **...**

It was no longer then three hours and twenty minuets into the mountains that I was sitting back on the mountain wall, an irritated facial expression on my face. Turning to the man resting by the edge of the mountain's cliff. I frowned and got up, walking over to him. "May I ask why, you have decided to fallow me? Sir Shikamaro?" Shikamaro spared me a quick glance before muttering a 'troublesome.' "I was ordered to do it. I'm not fallowing you by choice." I sat down beside him, watching him spar pen his spear. "May I ask who ordered you?"

Shikamaro stopped sharpening his spear and set it on the ground. "Lord Sasuke." I sighed. _Again?_ "Does that have something to do with, 'protecting me'?" Shikamaro nodded as he decided to let the spear back into its pouch. "Oh, well that's all I wanted to know." I stood up and began trailing the horse's footsteps. Shikamaro lazily got up and fallowed me.

I slowed down, enough for him to walk next to me. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Shikamaro, startled at first shook his head slowly. I nodded a little in understanding. _You say that but..._ I took a quick glance a Shikamaro and found him looking at me from the corner of his eye. _Why are you still looking at me!?_

"Oi, Little miss." I broke out of my thoughts and fully turned to look at Shikamaro. "Yes?." Shikamaro looked up at the sky and asked his question. "Why don't you just go back to Sunagakure?" I looked down to the gray rocky ground. "Why do you ask that question?"

Shikamaro looked at me. "Because, Lord Sasuke left you behind to protect you. There must be a logical reason for you to want stay with him." I smiled and looked at him again. "Of course, Sasuke was the only one at the castle, beside's ami that stayed by me. I owe him my life." Shikamaro raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Looking forward Shikamaro smirked. "Troublesome meeting you here, Lord Sasuke." Shocked, I slowly turned my head to face forward. "Shikamaro, Princess. What are are you doing here." I smiled, but it quickly turned in to a frown. "Sasuke! Y-You Baka! How could you leave my that!" I blurted out. Fist tightened by my thighs.

Sasuke got off his horse and let go on alone. "I don't have any connections to you, I'm not yours anymore." I frowned. "What are you talking about? You're my—" "bodyguard right? Not anymore. I'm not a genral anymore. Therefore, free's me from any connections to you." My eyes widened in shock. _He-He won't stay by me anymore? Was being a genral our only connection?_

Shikamaro glaced at me and turned back to Sasuke. "Little Miss. Lord Sasuke is right. We should head back and..." I shook my head. "No." Shikamaro sighed. "Look, no matter what you say, you can't just tell Lord Sasuke to protect you anymore." I lowerd my gaze. "But..if he doesn't, I won't have anyone.." Sasuke looked at Shikamaro and nodded.

Taking out his weird sword Sasuke pointed it in my direction. "Duck." I was pushed to the ground by Shikamaro, as Sasuke swing his sword. Breaking the arrows that had been aimed at us in pieces with just the wind. "Kiba-dono. May I ask why you have tailed us?" I looked up from the ground and found Kiba and his soldier's on a cliff above us. "General Sasuke, I have come to seize you!"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know of who you speak of. Their is no such person here going by the name 'genral Sasuke'." Kiba growled. "Don't play dumb, general!" Sasuke set the tip of his swords balde on the floor, leaving a crack. "I'm telling you, I'm no genral. I have retired from the name 'Son'." Kiba found himself dumbstruck and cleared his throat.

"Ahm, well then. Sasuke, hand over the princess." Sasuke's stotic façade returned. "And if I don't." Kiba smirked. "Then you die. Solider's! Charge!" The soldiers slide down the cliff and began to fight Sasuke and Shikamaro. "Lord Sasuke, I'll take care of these guys, take the little Miss!" Sasuke nodded and ran to me, picking me up in the process. "Hime-sama, you've gained weight." I hit his head. "Shut up!" Sasuke smirked and put me down to fight off some soldiers. After that he grabbed my hand and we ran. But I slipped on a rock, causing me to fall and let go of Sasuke's hand.

From afar, the soldier beside Kiba smirked as he readied a arrow, aiming it for me. Kiba turned and looked at the solider. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill the Princess Sakura!?" As Kiba tried to pry the bow away from the soldier, the arrow shot.

I turned to look at the incoming arrow and closed my eyes, it took me a few seconds to realize there was no impact. Opening my eyes I gasped in horror. Above me, Sasuke stood like a shield, the arrow deep in his back. "S-Sasuke?..." Sasuke sneered in pain. "Tch. Hold on Princess."

I found myself in Sasuke's arms once again, as he carried me, running full speed. "Follow him! We can't let him escape!" A solider yelled. Sasuke swinged his sword with so much force the soliders were sent flying back, some falling to the abyss of the cliff. Sasuke countinued to run until he found a few bushes, large enough for me to hide in.

"Stay here, Shikamaro will be here soon." I let go of Sasuke's back. It was then, did I notice the blood on my hand. Looking at Sasuke I saw the Crimson blood seeping through Sasuke black robe. "S-Sasuke, you're bleeding!" Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry." Sasuke pulled out the arrow I had not noticed, from his back. "See, it's just one arrow. It won't kill me." I ignored Sasuke and kept my eyes on his bleeding back. "Don't move." Were Sasuke's last words as he left, back to the battlefield.

"You could of killed her!" I turned me head and peeked through the bushes and saw Kiba and the soldier that had shot Sasuke arguing. "Don't worry, I knew Lor-Sasuke was going to serve as a Sheild for her. That's why I add poison." Kiba looked down to Sasuke and nodded. "Oh, nice thinking."

I gasped. _The arrow..It-It was poisonous!? I need to tell Sasuke!_ _No, Sasuke told me to stay. I should wait for Shikamaro..._ I clenched my hands into fists angrily. _If I went I'll proberly just burden him..._ I felt tears gather in my eyes and clenched my fist harder, allowing a little blood to come out. _No. Sasuke has risked his life for me to many times already! I-I need to go to him, that's at least all a weak Princess like me could do!_ Standing up I ran to where Kiba and the solider were. _I'm tired of losing my precious people!_ With that resolve I jumped on the soldier and punched him, knocking him unconscious. _He was weak? Someone as weak as him hurt Sasuke!? A girly I looked at Kiba._

"Princess Sakura!?" Kiba exclaimed loudly. Sasuke turned to us and growled. "Idiot! I told you to stay hidden!" He looked over to Shikamaro and found him struggling with the soldiers. _Shit, that arrow was poisoned to! it's starting to take affect on my body.._ Saskue staggered a bit as he lifted his sword. Kiba turned to Sasuke, ignoring me for a few seconds and grinned. "It seems as the poison is finally taking affect.. **NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! ATTACK!** " I turned to Sasuke who was below us. _Their cornering him to the edge!_ I glared at Kiba. My long pink hair blowing in the wind matching with the pink sky. **(A/N: the sky actually turns pink you know! I found out a week ago, you have to have good timing to see it tho.)**

Kiba froze as he looked into my now dark Jade eyes. "Lord Kiba. What business do you have with me and my friends!" I asked. Regaining his composer Kiba smiled. "Princess Sakura, I have come to get you. Let us inform the kingdom of Lord Sasori's wrongs. I'll help you retake the throne! Now come, let me help you." Kiba reached for my hand, but I slapped it away.

"Lord Kiba. If you really wish to stop Sasori's wrongs and help me. Then you should have reported it the moment you found out! Instead of causing ruckuses in the land of Sunagakure! And hurting Sasuke!" Kiba growled and grabbed my long hair. "I'm trying to help you, Princess Sakura. Please accept my offer. And come with me. As you can see, Sasuke is just a few minutes away from death." I looked towards Sasuke again. He was swordless and was getting closer to the edge by ever passing second.

" **SASUKE!** " I screamed in panic. Sasuke looked at me, making him lose balance and slip. I gasped. A soldier carefully walked over and laughed. "Killing the Great Thunder Beast will bring great honor to a soldier like me." He stepped on one of Sasuke's hands forcing him to let go. I closed my eyes. _I knew it..I just burden him—No._ I looked at the long sword Kiba had and took it. Cutting my hair, freeing me from Kiba's grasp. "W-what?" Starstruck, Kiba stood there as I ran to Sasuke. _Sasuke! Wait of me! I'm coming!_

Kiba recovered and growled. "Stop her! Don't let her get to Sasuke at any cost!." I countinued running, pointing my sword and anyone who crossed my path. " **SASUKE!** " Sasuke turned to me as I retched him. Kneeling down I grabbed his hand. "Hold on I'll get you!" At that moment Shikamaro came running to us. "Lord Sasuke!. Little Miss!." I looked at Shikamaro still holding on to Sasuke's hand. "Sir Shikamaro! Please help me!" Shikamaro nodded and grabbed Sasuke's other hand. "What are you doing! Take the Princess and run!" Shikamaro smirked. "As troublesome as it is, I have been assigned to protect you as well, Lord Sasuke." Sasuke groaned. Knowing we weren't going anywhere.

Kiba soon catched up. "Princess Sakura! What are you doing? You! Get her!" A solider grabbed me from my waist and picked me up. "No! Get away!" I kicked him in his most sensitive spot and reached for Sasuke again, but a pice of the cliff crumbled and let Sasuke fall taking me with me. I grabbed Shikamaro's hand for support but he fell too.

" **AHHH!** "

As we fell, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me protectively. And Shikamaro tried braking his fall with a few tree's but hit his head quite hard. I closed my eyes. And soon found myself in a deep slumber.

* * *

 **.:Fire castle—Khanoha:.**

"Lord Sasori, the sand tribe's second son has requested for your appearance, in the north wing." Sasori turned to look at look at Danzo and frowned. "Take me to him.

 **.:XxX:.**

"What is this?" Sasori asked. As he looked at the white bumpy envelope in his hand. "Please open it, Lord Sasori." Sasori recurrently opened the envelope and was immediately taken aback. "Where?..." Kiba bowed. "In the east mountains where the soliders where scouting, they found Genral Sasuke, and Princess Sakura. So I decided. To go. These are the remaining's of the princess."

Danzo frowned. "You where told to report immediately to lord Sasori, if there was any information on the Princess. You do know this is treason?" Kiba nodded. "I will accept any punishment, Lord Sasori decides to give me. I understand what I have done. And must pay for it, even if it cost's me my life." Sasori looked at the bundled pink hair and put it back inside the envelope. "You will attend the ceremony tomorrow. That is all I have to say." Sasori walked away leaving a dumb struck Kiba. "You heard, Lord Sasori. Now leave." Danzo turned to the guards standing their and nodded, as they began to take Kiba away. "Wait! My punishment! Lord Sasori! **LORD SASORI!** "

 **.:XxX:.**

Sasori looked up at the sky. _Tomorrow..._

* * *

 **.:East mountains—Bottom of he cliff:.**

A brown haired, two bunned, girl carring a Basket of apples frowned. "Oh god, now I have three corspes to burry." Bitting an apple she walked toward us. There laying on the ground were me and Sasuke, Sasuke's arms wrapped protectively around me. And Shikamaro a few feet away nocked unconscious.

* * *

 **Haha! Not what you expected huh? You all were proberly all like "oh here's another chapter exactly like A.N.Y" well you guys were ALL _wrong._ Haha! Well peace! Review! Or the next chapter will have a long wait as well!**


	6. The Priest

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when different time line comes, okay!**

* * *

 **.:Khanoha Kingdom:.**

"Lord Sasori, elder Sabaratori, of the wind tribe has arrived." Sasori turned away from the pink sky that reminded him so much of his beloved Sakura, to look at Kabuto. "It seems, our plan has worked. My Lord." Sasori took the towel Kabuto had been handing him and stepped out the water. "Or, someone went and convinced him.." Sasori muttered. "Did you say something?" Sasori shook his head. "Let's go. It's almost time.." Kabuto nodded and handed Sasori his robe once he was dry.

 **.:XxX:.**

 _The fire castle, the Kingdom of Khanoha._ _I promised myself I would one day return._

 _When I returned._

 _I knew Sakura and Sasuke will no longer be by my side._

 _Warm days like today make me doubt myself a bit._

 _But now Sasuke, my right arm is gone._

Sasori walked down the red carpet as the large double doors of the castle opened.

 _As the girl who gave me warmth._

 _By crushing them underfoot, and setting them aside._

 _I have managed to get this far._

Sasori walked further untill he finally made it to the throne .

"Is that the new king?"

"he sure is young."

"but he's _his_ Son right? I'm sure we'll be in good hands."

Sasori kneeled down in front of an old man who had the Kings crown in hand. The old man raised the crown and carefully put it atop Sasori's head.

 _So I will not doubt myself!_

The old man began to speak. "With the approval of the five tribe's, King Sasori is crowned king of Khnoha!" After speaking a little longer, The sand tribe's genral kneeled before Sasori. "Your hinghness, my king. I , Garra of the sand, congratulate you on your crowning as king.. Sasori nodded.

 _The sand tribe..._

 _they pretend to support me, but their eyes are always on the throne._

 _The Earth clan._

 _They submit to a powerful ruler._

 _The wave clan,_

 _they just wait and watch the outcome of everything._

 _And the Wind clan..._

 _Although they have been quiet since we have pressured them, they have have strong worriers. Trained by Sabaratori himself. There's no telling when they will learn of Sasuke's death, and bare their teeth._

 _The crowning of a new king will bring attention to the kingdom of Khanoha, from the south and north. But first... I must unite these divided clans!_

Garra stood and backed away, allowing Sabaratori to come and kneel before Sasori. "Your highness. As you know, there is currently no priest Inside these castle walls. However, the gods above are watching. They will see what you accomplish, on the backs of your sacrifices. As will as this old man. Only after I have seen that will I join the late King." Sasori smirked.

"You're right. I want you to watch, Genral Sabaratori. However, a heaven that only watches has no meaning for me. I do not want gods, but the power of people." Sabaratori narrowed his eyes. Sasori looked up at the people who have become his subjects. "I will restore the Kingdom of Khnoha to the mighty kingdom it once was. Should anyone stand in my way, even if they be a god, I will crush them underfoot!" The crowed was silent at first but then they erupted into cheers.

" **Long live the king!** "

" **Long live the king!** "

Sabaratori stood and walked over to Lee and Choji who had come with him to the ceremony. Choji twitched with annoyance and surprisingly, so did Lee. "Elder Sabaratori, can we leave? This place is full of annoying people. As Lord Sasuke would say." Lee nodded in agreement. But Sabaratori said nothing as he kept his narrowed eyes on Sasori. _Since when did he have that look in his eyes?_ He wondered. _Will I ever see that smile on his face again?_ The question was answered on its own as the crowed countinued to chant.

" **Long live the king!** "

" **Long live the king!** "

* * *

 **.:Undercliff priest's hut:.**

 _"_ _Long live the king_ **!** "

 _Huh? Who's there?_

" _Long live the king!"_

 _What are they cheering for? Oi! Who's there?!_

I opened my eyes to the taste of orange juice. "You're awake?" I looked for the feminine voice I had heard above me. She shoved the small cut orange in her hand inside my mouth. "My hands are tired. Eat up." I chewed on the orange and asked. "Who are you?" The brown-haired girl looked at me momentarily before standing to cook something. "I'm Tenten. I'm just a passing, intelligent, girl. Who are you? To survive that fall from the cliff you must be tuff." I sat up and followed her with my eyes as I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Cliff?... Sasuke! Where's Sasuke!? And what about Shikamaro!?" I asked hurriedly as realization came. Tenten looked over at me then pointed to another corner. "Sasuke? Oh that Raven-haired dude? And I guess Shikamaro is the pineapple head right? Their over there, Shikamaro is okay, just resting for now. But Sasuke's..." I followed the direction the finger was pointing to, wobbling my way to Sasuke. But immediately stopped once I reached Sasuke's side.

I fell beside him, not caring of the pain that came to my knees as I dropped down. I looked at Sasuke in horror. He looked half dead. His eyes were covered in bandages and so was his neck, torso and arms. He had scratches and cuts all over his body and in some areas of the bandages the blood was already leaking out. He was sweating and panting heavily too. I touched his face but quickly retreated my hand because of the hotness of his face.

I felt my eyes water. "Sasuke.." I muttered. Tenten sighed. "He's alive...barley though." I looked at Tenten who was walking over to us with some medicine. "I removed the posion, but he has a cut on his torso that will scar. And he's bruised all over. A bunch of his ribs are broken too. He's lost so much blood, if he would have received treatment any later...he would've died."

I looked back to Sasuke once Tenten went to wash the dishes. "He probably protected you during you're fall." I looked at Tenten shocked. "Nani?" Tenten countinued with her conclusion. "He was holding you when you fell." I looked back at Sasuke and put my hands together. "Sasuke.."

Tanten got the soap and continued to wash the dishes. "The trees must have cushioned your fall. Why is he so devoted to you? Is he your lover?" Tenten asked. I shook my head quickly. "No. Not at all." Tenten sweat dropped. "Mmm, I somehow feel bad for him." I was confused but ignored it. "Is this the bottom of the valley? Do you live here?" Tenten shrugged. "You can say that." I mused. "Ohh, are you a doctor? You see, I'm looking for someone..."

"Tenni! Tenni!" Tenten and I looked at the man that had appeared. "Listen! I was walking when—" Tenten interrupted him with a kick. "Oi! Why are you so dirty!?" Tenten asked angirly. The man pouted. "I was praying for everybody's happiness when I slipped and fell—Whoa!" The man that seemed to be in his late twenties fell again. Tenten frowned. "Heaven has abandoned you." The man screamed in fright. "Ahh! Oh?" He turned to me and smiled. Standing up and dusting himself off.

"You're awake..thank goodness! My name is iruka. I'm something like tenten's guardian.." I looked at him carefully. "Umm, I'm.." I thought for a moment. _They don't seem like bad people, but...I can't tell them my name..._

Iruka began to cry. "I'm so sad, your journey has been so hard." I shook my head. "No, Sasuke protected me..." Iruka shook his head. "No, I'm surised you resolved to go on this journey." I suddenly realized it. "Journey?" Iruka walked away. "To think that princess Sakura herself would.." I stopped him from continuing. "Wait, how do you know my name?" Iruka smiled. "Oh, the gods told me—mph!" Tenten covered iruka's mouth quickly. "Are you stupid? How could you tell her that? What's the point of living here in secret? You really don't know how to lie."

I smiled. "Are you..the priest?" Iruka's nodded. "Sorry, I meant for us to meet more properly, but.." _This person is the priest?_ "You're the priest? Did you know I would come here too?" Iruka nodded. "Hai. My job it to convey to voice of the gods to the world. God teaches me all there is to know about the world." Tenten frowned. "Job? I don't recall you bringing any money home from your ,job', hurry up and take off your dirty clothes!." Iruka slightly frowned. Tenten sighed. "Seriously, you were driven out of the castle for making devious claims about hearing gods voice, you know?" I was confused. "Why were you driven out the castle?" I asked. Tenten looked at me and frowned. "I'm suprised. You lived in the castle, but you don't know?" "Huh?."

 **.:XxX:.**

"Move out the way!" Tenten yelled to Iruka's as she passed with the laundry she had to dry. Tenten looked at the now unstained robe Sasuke had been wearing. Frowning Tenten looked to the inside of the hut. She narrowed her eyes as she watched me examine Sasuke's wounds.

 **...**

I narrowed my eyes rememberIng what Tenten had said. _You lived in the castle, but you don't know?_ I squeezed Sasuke's hand angerliy. _I don't even know what was happening within the castle..._ "Mhm.." I was startled at Sasuke's sudden reaction, but was glad he was coming to. "Sasuke! Can you hear my voice! Hang in there!"

Tenten who had been watching us came running in with Iruka. Tenten looked at Iruka and gave him the laundry basket. "Hold this." Rushing towards Sasuke, Tenten pushed me out the way to examine him. "Move." Touching his face Tenten frowned. "His fever got higher." I gasped. _Sasuke..._

It wasnt till a little while later that Tenten treated him. Tenten sighed. "I already treated him, but the fever won't break untill later. Tonight might be the worst of it." Tenten stood and was about to walk away before I grabbed her hand. "Save Sasuke!" Tenten narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying, I don't want him dying on me." She took her hand back and began to walk away. "But I'm not a doctor. Don't just go assuming I'll save him. You still haven't thanked me for saving you. And what about him? Have you ever even thanked him? He nearly died protecting you."

I trembled. "Don't worry. It's alright. The God of death hasn't come for him. He'll come back." Iruka patted me on my shoulder as I trembled and tears began to fall. _Sasuke, do you feel that way too? Are you angry? Is that why you won't come back?_

Iruka stood and walked over to Tenten. "You should be kinder." He whispered. Tenten glared at the floor. "But I hate kings and nobles and the like of those..." Iruka smiled. "In her own way, she is fighting." Tenten rose an eyebrow. Iruka then turned to me and extended a hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. I looked over to Sasuke and was about to regect but. "Tenten's medicines are really effective. She has saved me and others countless of times." I smiled and took his hand.

 **.:XxX:.**

We were walking a few feet away from the hut when Iruka fell. I stopped walking and extended a hand. "Are you okay?" Iruka took it and smiled. "Yeah." We walked a little longer untill we reached a hill that over looked the ground beneath us. "Why did you come here?" I asked him. "I was living with the flow, and ended up here. It seems that doesn't answer you question...its just...even flowers, boom here." Iruka smiled. "Come on we should head back, its getting late." I nodded.

 **.:XxX:.**

When we got there I walked over to Tenten, who was making a fire. Walking over to her I stopped just in front of the firewood. "Umm..." I closed my eyes and then opened them again, but with more confidence. "Thank you for saving me." Tenten stopped momentarily but countinued working on the fire. I clenched my fists. "I'd like for you to tell me about you priest's. I may not know anything but I don't want to remain ignorant." The fire lit up at that moment.

Looking up at me Tenten smiled. "Actually, I'm not a priest. I just look after that useless priest that can't look after himself." I stayed silent as she continued. "Long ago, priests had a greater influence the even the King." "Then even the King?" I asked surprised. Tenten nodded. "Yeah, they were referred as messengers of God. Priests were really involved in ruling a kingdom. And sometimes, they even influenced wars. One priest even disposed of a king, saying he had angered God. So priests became a problem to the King. During King Mirco's rein, the kingdom of Khnoha was expanding into the other kingdom's territory's, they were growing stronger. Apparently, Prince Misho's achievements played a huge role. For Misho, a priest that could threaten the Kings power was a nuisance."

I nodded. "So that's why my uncle drove priests out of the castle...Isn't living in the middle of nowhere difficult?" I asked. Tenten shook her head. "Not at all. I find villages noisy, and Iruka can relax better here. Villages are full of poor people. Only some city's are wealthy. Iruka's too nice, he once tried to help everyone, but when he couldn't he suffered major depression and grief. He can't live without me." I smiled. "Thank you, for telling me all this. Teach me more sometime." I looked over at Sasuke and then at Shikamaro who was still sleeping. I brought my knees together and closed my eyes.

 **.:XxX:.**

I woke up in the middle of the night to check on Sasuke and Shikamaro. But Sasuke was not there. "Sasuke's gone!?" I asked myself. Standing up I checked around and found everyone was still sleeping. _Okay, now's my chance!_ I opened the door of the hut and walked out slowly.

 _Ow..my feet hurt. I think I'm lost.._ I thought to my self. I tripped and fell on the ground, sitting up I began to sulk. "Sasuke..Sasuke you BAKA!" I cried out but then something hit me on my head. "I'm appalled, you're sitting in the dark bad mouthing me? 'I'm glad to see you mad a miraclulos recovery and seem to be feeling well." Sasuke mimicked as he grited his teeth with annoyance. I looked up tears still in my eyes. "What's wrong? Had a scary dream?" He asked as he kneeled down to talk to me. "I wouldn't cry over that." "Oh..." Sasuke smirked. "Where were you?" Sasuke took his weird sword and showed it to me. "I was looking for this." I looked at him angerliy. "Then you should have woken me!" Sasuke inched back a bit in confusion but regained composure before I noticed. "I see, you can't sleep alone. Shall I sleep beside you?" He asked.

"You fool! You're injured.." Sasuke stopped. "Now I'm a fool?" He asked. I felt more tears fall as I spoke. "You're behaving recklessly, when you're a total wreck. I thought you were going to die! Don't go off with out saying anything! You have to stay by my side!" I wiped away my tears. "I want to die now." I stopped wiping my eyes to look at him shocked. "Huh?" Sasuke's lowered his face. "I've had all I can take of that ugly crying face. I really want to die, and see how much you'd cry then.." Sasuke leaned in forced closer to me. I froze.

 _Bang!_

Sasuke and I held our heads in pain. Sasuke rubbed his head. "If it's not okay then just turn your head." I rubbed my head as well. "Not okay? I thought you wanted to check your temperature, so I stuck my forehead out. Wasn't that it?" I asked, confused. Sasuke nodded. "Ah, yeah that's right. The fevers making me irrational..." I got closer to him and touched his cheek before I brought out us together. "It's clamed down though." Sasuke sighed. _How annoying.._ he thought.

Sasuke then examined me. "Your hair..." He retched out to touch it but stopped short. "I'm sorry, it my fault." I shook my head. "Don't worry it's lighter now. Besides, I always hated my pink hair. Though, I guess its still pretty long." I touched my hair that now reached a little below my breasts. "It isn't that bad, right?" Sasuke smirked and lowerd his head. "Yeah, you're right." I stood up and began walking back to the hut glad that I found Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. _She says I have to stay by her side like its so easy.._ Sasuke commented again. "Your brains my not be good, but your hair's alright." I turned around and laughed. "I should sew your mouth." I remarked tesingly. Sasuke looked at me and shook his head. _Even now that she doesn't have enough hair to fasten, she still hasn't thrown away that hair ornament..._

* * *

 **Lol, it's short but it's all I got right now. So bare with me... Hmmm. The next chapter will come soon. Very soon. And so will the changes and the meeting! Lol. Well till next time! R &R!**


	7. Decision's made

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when different time line comes, okay!**

* * *

 **.:The priests hut:.**

The priests house? This place?" Shikamaro asked the next morning when he and Sasuke woke up. I nodded. Shikamaro seemed to be doing well, and Sasuke was back to his usual poker face and stone cold feelings. Shikamaro and Sasuke both ate out the the basket of bread Tenten was holding above her head. "What a coincidence. I know you're living in hiding but, I would have expected the priest's house to look more like a shrine." Shikamaro concluded. Sasuke took the last bread she put in the basket.

Realizing this, Tenten stopped and slapped his hand away. "Hey, don't eat with out asking!" Sasuke countinued to eat his bread. "I'm not the priest. If you were going to say anything related to the sort." I looked around. "Where did the priest go?" Shikamaro and Sasuke turned to me questionably.

 **.:XxX:.**

 _Hmm, I remember walking through here with the priest..ah! There he is!_ I walked over to the priest who was sitting in the uphill like yesterday. "Priest?" I asked cheerfully. Iruka turned towards me, teas rolling down his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Iruka wipped away the rolling tears and sniffed. "I was dreaming about you...about you and this world. Princess Sakura, would you like to hear the voice of the gods?" Iruka asked. I thought about it and relized that it was the reason I was here. I nodded. "Sabaratori told me to have the priest show me my path, as well as Sasuke's." I closed my eyes. "I thought I was suppose to sit still, but after falling of the cliff, seeing Shikamaro and Sasuke risk their life's and Sasuke nearly getting killed..." I opened my eyes once more. "My blood is now boiling. I can walk with my own two legs. I want to live. I won't let anyone take my life or Sasuke's! That is my only wish, I don't have anything to ask of God." From the distance Tenten, Shikamaro, and Sasuke could be seen walking towards us.

Iruka shook his head. "No, for you..living doesn't mean living in ordinary peace. Your life will creat a storm that will shake the kingdom of Khnoha. If you wish to live, and cannot stop that hot blood in your veins, then I will convey the voice of God to you." Iruka smiled but it was immediately wipped off, he didn't look like himself, almost as if he were someone else. " _ **When darkness falls apon the land, the protectors blood will restore life once more. In accordance with the ancient pact, when the protectors are gathered, the sword and Sheild that protect the King will awaken.**_ _"_ Iruka sat silently before collapsing. "I almost forgot, conveying gods voice requires a lot of spiritual power." Tenten sighed and rolled here eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.. "I don't know what this business is about protectors and shields, but I don't believe anything this crackpot is saying." Sasuke stated emotionlessly. Shikamaro nodded in agreement. Tenten glanced towards Sasuke and faceplamed. _In other words he isn't selling it..._

I ignored those three and turned to Iruka. "Does this have to do with the kingdoms prophesy?" I asked. Iruka sat up. "Yes. Are you familiar with it?" He asked. I nodded and with a smile I told him what I knew. "The protectors, they are said to have strong powers and protect King Misdo, who was sent from the heavens. They are the ones that created Khanoha. My father used to tell me about them all the time." Iruka nodded. "However, in the end even King Misdo, who had obtained the form of a human, started fighting against humans." I frowned. "Because the hearts of the people began to grow wicked, and because they forgot God, the country began to decline. King midoso also got captured by those who wanted his power and authority. At that time, it seemed as the world was destroyed at once."

Iruka turned to looked at with his eyes shaded with his hair. "The protectors flew from the heavens to take King Misdo with them but Misdo rejected that, saying he was a human and loved the humans. The protectors still loved Misdo. So in order to protect him, they gave their blood to human worriers and gave them powers. One was given the ability to posses anyone with their shadow, one was given eyes that could see far off into the distance, one was given a strong body that could never be injured, one was given the power to take over a persons mind and control them. The worriers that were given the power of the protectors each lead their own tribes, protected Misdo, and quelled the country's chaos." I narrowed my eyes, this was a more different version of what my father had told me. It had much more of a happy ending.

"It wasn't long before the King went to sleep, weary from all the battling. As for the protectors, their mission had ended. They thought of the King who would no longer move and mourned. They didn't know if they were grieving because they lost someone special, or the protectors blood was mourning the death of the king. But after that, the protectors saw that their powers far exceeded what humans possed. It's said that the protectors left their tribes, went their secret ways and disappeared. The tribes they left progressed far from what they were, and became what they are now."

I nodded, understanding the story. "But what does that have to do with me?" Iruka sighed. "You said you wanted to live, right Princess Sakura?" I nodded. "Yes." Iruka frowned. "But you can not live alone. If you leave, those after your life will pursue you again. The person who is by your side and protecting you right is Sasuke. But at this rate." Iruka stopped for a second, letting his words sink in, but I didn't expect what he said after. " **Sasuke will die.** " My eyes widened in shock, worry and fear of Sasuke dieing.

Sasuke frowned from where he was sitting, which was beside a tree. "Wait a second, don't go killing me of as you please." Shikamaro nodded. "Besides, I'm here protecting the little miss as well." Tenten frowned. "I didn't hear the voice of God say that eit-" Tenten kicked Sasuke in his wound stopping him from saying anything else.

Iruka sweatdropped. "As you can see, it is very dangerous for you right now. You need other comrades." I frowned. "But who?" Iruka smiled. "Go and surcharge for the protectors." I immediately cheered up at the thought of them. "You mean they exist!" Sasuke scoffed from the ground, holding his chest. "Impossible, there're just a legend." "They do exist." Iruka insisted. "Even now they are in this country, silently, living with the inherited blood of the protectors. They may lend you their power." I nodded. "Lord priest. I don't want Sasuke to die. But would they lend me there power for such a personal reason?"

Iruka nodded with a smile. "It's a miracle you narrowly escaped your life that night. It's a miracle you escaped the catstle. It's a miracle you fell from the cliffs, and are safe and sound. I think it wasn't a miracl, but fate that led you here. If you can find them. It won't be for personal reasons, but due to fate. However the heavens can only show you the path. It is up to you to walk it." Iruka suddenly fell over again. "I talked to much.." Tenten sweatdropped. "You always Talk to long with God."

Shikamaro and Sasuke exchanged glances and nodded. With a final look towards me Shikamaro stood and left.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Princess..." I turned around to find Sasuke.

It was midnight already and I had come out to look at he stars. "No, Sasuke go to sleep!" I punched Sasuke but he held my hands. "I've healed. Im not going to die." I stopped punching him. "Sasuke, I want to meet those people." Sasuke let go of my hands. "How will you find them? They may not exist. Even if they do, they might not side with you." I looked up at Sasuke in the eyes. "I'll deal with that then. As of now, I can't even leave this place. I want to move forward one way or another, so I can become strong to." I closed in on Sasuke with determination.

"Teach..me...how..to..use..the..sword..because I don't want to die like this, I don't want to lose you even more. Foe those reasons I want to obtain the power of God." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Even though i told you I won't die...well, if that's what you want princess.." Sasuke opened his eyes to look at me. "Shall we take a bet? On that fate?"

I smiled and rubbed his head. "You've been a good boy lately." Sasuke tried to back away, but couldn't since he was backed up to a tree. "Could you not get so close?" I frowned teasingly. "Why?" "Because you're, annoying." My eye twitched as soon as those words came out his mouth, and began pulling is cheeks.

Iruka chose that moment to come out from the hut to check up on us. "So have you made you decision?" He asked. I stopped pulling on Sasuke's cheeks to look at Iruka. "Yes." Iruka smiled. "I had a favor...to ask of you." I was suprised and listened intently to what he had to say.

 **.:XxX:.**

"You're such a pain! This is why princesses..." I giggled. "Thank you, you can do anything can't you, Tenten?" Tent e frowned but her words didn't match her frown. "That's because theirs a. Priest who's in need of my care. He was always getting hurt, so ilerned about medicine." I nodded. "Your cooking is also perfect!" Tenten nodded. "When it comes to faults, it's being to beautiful." I sweatdropped. "I didn't ask about that..."

There was moment of silence before I spoke again. "You're kind." Tenten looked suprised for a moment as she accidentally cut my hair uneven. "Huh?" "Iruka is kind as well..but, even though you said you hated the royal family, you still cut my hair." Tenten scoffed. "I'll be asking for payment of the medicine fee, the clothes fee, the hair fee..." I flinched. "Send it to Sabaratori!" Tenten backed away suprised. "Sabaratori!? That's the hero of the wind clan!" I turned to her cunfused.

"Sabaratori? A hero?" Tenten shook her head. "Man, you're dense. Sabaratori was the strongest man, that could even match the late kings _brother_ in power." I gleamed. "You know everything, huh?" Tenten rolled here eyes and countinued to cut my hair.

"There! All done!" Tenten announced as she backed away from me. I looked at my self from the mirror and smiled. "Wow! Thank you! You're really good at this!" Tenten smiled. "A-anyway, you better hurry and leave if you're going on your journey!" Teme picked up a laundry basket and began to walk away with it. I looked after her, a little sad.

. **:XxX:.**

"Iruka.." Iruka turned around to face me. We were in a small cabin that was beside the main cabin. Only that this cabin contained clothes and food. "Ohh! Those clothes! That look nice." I looked down at my clothes and smiled. "Oh yes, Tenten made them for me!" Iruka smiled. "Tenten, she's a nice girl isn't she?" I nodded. "So, how did it go with Tenten?" I looked away. "Iruka, you'er like my father.." Iruka seemed f,listened as he shook his head. "His majesty!?" I nodded. "Yes. Youer flaky, a crybaby and your head is in the clouds...but you'er a lovely person."

 **.:XxX:.**

Tenten walked over to the cabin we were at with the laundry basket she had earlier. But stopped short when she herd our voices. "Even though, Tenten can be a real meanie. She loves you. I don't want to break apart a family, so I won't take Tenten on our journey." Iruka smiled sadly. "I see...I should have asked him if he wanted to first."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and started walking away. From the shadows Sasuke and Shikamaro saw this with a uninterested look. "Seems like there's going to be some trouble.." Shikamaro said with a yawn. Sasuke looked towards my direction. "Hn."

 **.:XxX:.**

"Tenni!" Iruka called. He had been calling her for the last Tenten minuets, but she has yet to answer. Iruka went over to Tenten who was washing the dishes. "Tenten, right now I-" Tenten pit the dish down and sent Iruka a glare. "What..what where you talking about with Sakura!?" Tenten pulled Iruka from his shirt to the counter. "Where...am...I ...going." Iruka gulped in fear as Tenten glared at him.

From outside Sasuke, Shikamaro, and I watched it all play out with a little worry. Except for Sasuke of course. He wasn't the slightest bit interested.

* * *

 **Sooo, I know it's still like the anime buttttt! If you wait a little longer the changes WILL come. Probably just two more chapters or something. So no need to fear! Lovette24 will change it for sure!**

 **So that's that..anyway...R &R? **

**Anyone?**

 **please?**


	8. Shaken Resolution

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **i only put the line when different time line comes, okay!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

 **.:River near the Priest's house:.**

"What's up with him? Saying things of his own accord.." Tenten gritted her tee as she looked back on here conversation with Iruka.

 _"What's going on!? Why are you telling me to go with them?!" Iruka gulped as Tenten glared. "Tenten, you need to leave this place and aid the princess and the others." Teen glared harder as she let go of Iruka. "Why me! Is this some kind of joke?!" Iruka frowned. "Tenten, you'er not the type of person that should stay in a place like this...go and see the world." "Iruka.." Iruka smiled. "I doesn't really matter if you'er here or not!"_

Tenten picked up a rock and threw it angirly at the river. "That basterd."

 _Go and see the world.._

Tenten sat back down on the ground with a frown and teary eyes and hurried her head in her knees. _That guy...he saved me back then...and I really, really love him! He's like a big brother to me! So why?_ Tenten looked up and wiped her eyes. "The outside world huh?" Iruka walked behind Tenten slowly. And as if sensing him, Tenten spoke. "Iruka, I told that princess she was clueless about the world. But to tell the truth...so am I..to understand anything about reality, perhaps...is rather uncool of me." Iruka stared at Tenten's back sadly.

"Tenten.." Tenten closed her eyes. "Iruka, you probably don't know his but...to me, your word is absolute. So if you order me to go..I'll go." Tenten stood and turned around to face Iruka. "Surely, that is my destiny. Right? And it seems it doesn't matter if I'm around in the fist place, so.." Iruka looked down. "Words...have power. Sometimes they develop a spirit of their own." Iruka looked at Tenten again. "I would say to go, and it won't matter. I'll say it. But, I can't..." Iruka began to let the tears he had been keeping to himself this whole time expose them selfs as they ran across his cheeks to his chin.

"I'll become lonely...so..very..Lonley.." Tenten's eyes became wide for a second before returning to normal, as she wiped the tears that had come out away. "Geez, it's not like we won't see each other again." I poked my head from behind the tree I was hiding in and smiled. I could see the love they had for each other. They truly did seem like real siblings parting ways.

* * *

 **.:Trading rode above the cliff:.**

"It's been awhile, kid. I've been waiting for your medicine." A old man in a commoners attire greeted Tenten. Tenten smiled. "Do you have any rice?" The old man nodded and gave Tenten the rice but looked at Sasuke and Shikamaro and as well as the brown big bad over Sasuke's shoulder. "It's rare to see you traveling with someone else. Who are these two tall men?" Sasuke smirked as he gripped the bag that was over his shoulder. "We're her business partners. We're going up the border to di some business."

The man looked unconvinced. "Oh? What's that on your shoulder?" Sasuke looked at the bag he had. "Oh, this is clothes. Do you want to see?" Sasuke halfheartedly put the bag down and started patting it everywhere." The old man sweatdropped. "Oh, I see. Have a good day then." The old man waved goodbye as we began walking again.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Hime, Hime, what are you mad about?" I ignored Sasuke and countinued to walk until he started giving our reasons. "Is it because I packed you in a bag and carried you over my sholders? Is it because I said you were clothes in the bag and treated you roughly? Or is it because I felt up the good stuff in the bag?" I clenched my fist and turned to him. "All of it!" Sasuke jumped on a tree and stayed seated there as I threw meaningless punches towards him. "Why are you acting like this!"

Tenten on the other hand paid no attention to us as he talked to Shikamaro. "The bag that was supposed to have clothes in it started squirming around...and I was really nervous the old man had found us out..." Shikamaro nodded in agreement. Only half paying attention to her rant.

Tenten sighed. "Is this really going to work out?" Sasuke and I have already begun walking behind them again ad Tenten stopped to point at us. "Pink haired princess, ex-Genral Thunder beast, Capable Genral, and normal girl. We look suspicious so you two need to settle down." Tenten then frowned as Shikamaro spoke. "Also, this place is close to the fire tribe, do you know how troublesome it'll be if you guys are found?" Sasuke and I nodded. "Hai."

Shikamaro then thought for a moment. "But whether it was a high priest or the protectors they all reside in rather complicated locations.." Shikamaro thought back to what the prices had told us.

 _"Iruka! Do you know any of the locations of the protectors?" I asked exitedly as we were about to leave. Iruka shook his head. "Those who posses the protectors blood have scattered and each live there own life now. So tracking down their specific location is quite difficult. But there is just one!" Iruka gave us a old map as he pointed to the location. "There is just one that lives on top of the fogged mountains. Their quite, but I. Sure there family has protected the bloodline for a long time." I nodded. "They don't bell to any of the clans nor do they receive visitors."_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Near the border, huh?" Iruka nodded. "Yes. Yes thought it will be dangerous since it is close to the fire tribe and the capital city." Sasuke smirked even more. "So it's close to the capital and the Fire tribe." Iruka sweatdropped and nodded._

Tenten sighed. "I've finally come to the outside, so I'm really looking forward to seeing the phantom village. I'm going to write a record of all my travels." I looked down. "Will the soliders attak us...again?" Sasuke and Shikamaro looked away from Tenten. "It's okay, I'll manage to deal with it. " Shikamaro rolled his eyes. " _We'll_ manage to deal with it, lord Sasuke." Tenten nodded. "Besides I'm quite good with weapons too." Sasuke turned to Tenten suprised. "You do?" Tenten nodded proudly.

I put my hoodie from my overcoat on. "I-I need to learn swordsmanship." Sasuke looked shocked for a second as he turned to face me. "Sasuke, you told me you'll teach me, right? You can teach me even when we're in the road. I want to be capable of repealing anyone who comes and and attacks. " Sasuke's eyes darken for a second as his eyes pierced through mine. "..Princess.." I stared a Sasuke intently, mildly afraid of his eyes.

" _Can you kill a person?_ "

The world seemed to stop for a second once he said that as I froze. "Even if you repay them, you can't give an enemy a chance to flee. You need to be able to hurt them to the point of no recovery and kill them. At that time, even though you had a sword, you couldn't use it." I looked down. "Even if I can't match up against them or kill them, I want to be able to at least create an opening for you and I to escape." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Swordsmanship for defense...surely you'll need that.." I gleamed. "So you'er teaching me?" Sasuke put his hand over his face in disappointment. "Ah...it seems so." Sasuke signaled Shikamaro to give him the ow that he was carring. Once he did he gave it to me. "A bow?." Sasuke nodded. "I'll do all the fighting, and you'll hide and shoot the enemies." I nodded. "Okay." I looked at his right leg and saw he had a fair amount of kuni's in his pouch. "Ne, give me a one of those too." Sasuke shook his head. "Right now I'm only agreeing to teach you the bow and arrow." I fummed as we countinued to walk. Seeing as Tenten and Shikamaro were already ahead of us.

But before we walked Sasuke said something else. "Princess, his majesty never let you touch wepons. Right now, I'm going against your majesty's command. Think carefully about why his majesty...hated weapons." I bit my lip. _I-I already know that, Sasuke.._

 **.:XxX:.**

"Why don't you her practice the bow while we're climbing the mountain?" Shikamaro asked Sasuke as we walked. "If we weren't traveling I would have had her shooting about 200 arrows a day." I gulped. _200 hindered!? That's harsh!_ "Anyway, I wonder if you can kill birds and rabbits with a bow." Tenten asked as she rubbed he stomach. I looked at Tenten exitedly. "Eh?" Tenten smiled. "If you don't mind, princess Sakura."

 _1 hour later.._

I sighed as I missed yet _another_ bird. "Sasuke! I can't hit one. What can I do?" Sasuke opened his eye fromabobe the tree he was sitting on. "Hm?" He jumped off the tree and took the bow. And as lazily as he handled it he hit a bird immedeatly killing it with the arrow. "Like this." I looked at the dead bird before me. "How did you do that?" Sasuke looked at me as if I were stupid. "I aimed." I looke back at Sasuke dumbstruck. "I don't get it." "What?" I sighed. _Geniuses, don't understand the feeling of not being able to do somthing..huh.._

I turned away from Sasuke. "Sasuke, you can't be a mentor." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and came behind me. Taking me frown the waist and grabbing my hand. All the while the bow where in my arms. I was shocked at fist but hen understood what Sasuke was planing. "So basically...you don't have enou strength. Draw the bow with out shaking it and put all you'er strength in it. Then...you shoot on instinct." Another bird came falling down as Sasuke shot the arrow threw my hands.

Letting go completely of me Sasuke walked over to the two dead birds. "True bow and arrow experts can shoot their target with there eyes closed. Anyway, just focus on shooting straight for now." I nodded as Sasuke walked away, leaving me on my own, with Shikamaro watching over me. But of course on orders of Sasuke.

 **.:XxX:.**

It was midnight. Two days after Sasuke had shown me how to shoot and I still couldn't get the feel of the bow.

Shikamaro woke up from the tree above where I was shooting. He quietly watched me shoot the arrows and closed his eyes again. _Bow practice that this time, huh? She's got spirit._

 **.:XxX:.**

Shikamaro walked over to Me in the morning. "You've become quite a master at it haven't you, little miss?" Tenten and I looked away from the food she was preparing to look at him. "Really? Can you use the bow Shikamaro?" Shikamaro nodded. "I use it for hunting, but as a weapon. It's not my thing." Shikamaro sighed.

"I'm talking about no being able to kill someone. Do you think people like you could be in a situation where they won't show any sympathy towards you? They'll just kill you without a second thought. For you to survive you need to restlessly aim for on-hit kills. Use underhand methods and this..it's a battle of the brains. The skills of easily creating an opening and getting rid of someone are things that lord Sasuke can do." I bit my lip. _But what can I do?_ Tenten looked at me and handed me a plate with food. "Here, time to eat." I nodded my thanks and began to eat.

 **.:XxX:.**

I shot the tree restlessly when I finished the food Tenten had made. And then when I was confident enough I serched for a small anime to hunt.

I looked sadly at the little baby deer as I readied my bow.

 _It's cute. Even if it were human, I would need to shoot if it was to be on the battlefield. When you draw the bow, it either take a life..or have yours taken_ _..._

I let go of the arrow but hesited at the last moment, making the arrow only scratch the baby deer. I closed my eyes as teas began building up.

 _Father...you hated the so much..but I'd I don't snatch this chance! I can't live as I am now!_

I wiped my eyes of the barley visible tears. "That was a waste." I shoke my head. "I couldn't hurt it, it seems to cruel." Sasuke sighed. "It's because you had doubt." My eyes widened. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaro and Tenten and signaled them to go on ahead. Tenten frowned. "Okay, but you better hurry, were almost at the place Iruka told us about!" Shikamaro walked behind Tenten as she countinued onwards.

"Now then, let's show your mentor how much yoke grown shall we? First this tree." Sasuke pointed at the tree behind him halfheartedly. I readied my arrow and shot. Hitting it perfectly on the spot Sasuke had pointed to. Sasuke clapped. "Bravo, bravo. I knew you could do it." I twitched. "I wonder why that somehow sounds annoying to me."

sasuke stopped clapping. "And now.." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I got it... _aim at me._ " I froze in my spot. " **I can't!** " "I'll dodge it don't worry. It's practice to shoot animate things-no it's practice to shoot humans. I'll be moving around adequately, so shoot me." I bit my lip. "Okay, but I don't know what will happen if I shoot you, so don't blame me!"

 _A while later..._

"Mou! Sasuke if you move to much it won't hit!" Sasuke stopped and grabbed the arrow I just shot to him in ther air, crushing it with his one hand. "You still have no desire to kill me." "It's not that I don't have the desire to kill!" I exclaimed defensively. "Then, think of me as someone presuming you. It could me someone from the Fire tribe or castle soldiers. Imagine someone you want to kill."

I frowned as I readied my arrow once again. "I don't have an opponent like that!" Sasuke smirked as he cover his eyes with his bangs. "I see then.."

" _ **Imagine that I'm Sasori..and shoot**." _

I immediately let go of the arrow, allowing it to shoot with my hatred burning in it. The arrow missed Sasuke by an inch as it only scratch his cheek.

I put my head down, allowinging my bangs to cover my eyes. "That side of you..I hate it." Sasuke frowned emotionlessly as he took the arrow out of the tree. "Even so...if it's to protect you!...I would pick you a weapon! Even if it means sacrificing someone's life!" I cried out as tears feel down my cheeks. My eyes stared right into Sasuke's emotionless ones.

Sasuke walked over to me and hugged me with on hand. "Sasuke?.." I asked as my head was buried into his chest. "Don't say you'll protect me." "Why?" I asked as he let go of me. "Because I'll become greedy." "?" Sasuke took my hand as we began to walk. "Anyway, it's my job to do the protecting. I told you to think of me as your tool didn't I? So you don't have to worry about a tool you can replace." I looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

 _Yes, I know.._

 **.:XxX:.**

"It's become rather hard to see, I wonder how far they went." I informed Sasuke as we countinued to walk farther into the foggy mountains. "That phantom village, I have a feeling we're near it." Sasuke murmured to himself. "Sasuke! Sasuke come look!" Sasuke looked around for my voice. "What? We're are you? I can't see you!" I covered my mouth in fright. "I'm over here!" I yelled loud enough for him to follow my voice.

As soon as Sasuke reached me he stopped. "What's—" I pointed at the blood and at tenten's stuff. "Shikamaro and Tenten! They disappeared!"

* * *

 **Okay so like I'm wanna here som of your guesses. Who do the think the first protector will be? Hmmm, I'll give you a hint—just kidding! If I do it'll give it al away! But anyway... Stay tune?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **.:The Foggy Mountain:.**

"Sasuke! This is tenten's stuff right?!" I looked away from the clothing and blood and looked towards he foggines ahead of us. "Tenten! Shikamaro! Where are you?! Answer me!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a presence near us. Immediately Sasuke serched for the people hiding in the fog with his eyes. Inching closer to me as well.

 ** _"Go away."_**

 ** _"Be Gone."_**

I looked around. "Who are you?!"

 ** _"Leave this ground at once!"_**

 ** _"if you step any farther you will receive Devine punishment!"_**

Sasuke smirked as he reached for his weirdly shaped sword. "Stand back." He ordered me."You hide in the fog...and you talk about Devine punishment, huh. Surley you must be..." Sasuke swung his sword with so much force it caused the fog to disperse. "A magnificent God. Am I right?" Already knowing Sasuke was capable of doing somelthing like this, I watched in mild suprise as the fog cleared and exposed blond-haired people.

"W-who is he? He cleared our fog in one swing!" They aimed there arrows and swords at Sasuke and I. But Sasuke merrily smirked and brought me closer to him. "Are you perhaps...the village of the one of the protectors?" A specific blond-haired man with a high ponytail frowned as he pointed his arrow at Sasuke as well, getting ready to shot. "It seems they know of our clan...which is more of a reason to..." The an let go o

f the arrow at an amazing pace. "Not allow them to live!" Arrows were shot in every direction possible at the same time. Making it impossible for us to escape.

Sasuke swung his sword again, Breaking the arrows. The man stopped for a second. "Was the young lads from earlier your companions?" He asked preparing another round of arrows. I pushed away from Sasuke angrily. "You were the ones that took Shikamaro and Tenten away?! What did you do to them?!" The man narrowed his eyes. "..."

As I finally got out of Sasuke grip, my overcoat's hod fell off my head. Reveling my straight pink hair. The man lowered his bow with shock. "You.." I look at him angrily. My green eyes turning a shade darker a then usual with a fiery glint in them. "Could she be?" Came a mummered from behind the man. "But she a girl.." Came another. "But the pink hair and green eyes.." The man walked closer to use and bowed before me. "Girl, where do you come from?"

I looked at the man in shock. Forgetting all about my anger of the moment. "Umm, the land of wind. We have received guidance from the high priest to seek out the protectors. Are you the ones who posses one of them?" The man's friends widened there eyes in suprise. "The high priest?" But the man lowered his head in some sort of approval. "No..we are the protectors of the first. Let me guild you...to our village." I looked at the man and then at Sasuke in suprise. Who just watched to man indifferently.

 **.:The First Protectors Village.:.**

"Oi! Can you let us out!" Tenten yelled to a innocent by passer who just happened to pass by the cage she and Shikamaro had been locked into. Shikamaro sighed. "Just forget it. She won't help even if you pled and beg." Tente frowned and looked at Shikamaro who had sat him self on the edge of the cage. "Well I don't see _you_ trying to help us get out of this mess!" Shikamaro raised a hand to cover his yawn. "I already have the genral idea of how to get out of this cage. But I don't feel like moving. I just got comfortable. And besides.."

Tenten Turned to face Him Who turned to look at Tenten lazily. "..its troublesome." Tenten rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ughh! We're never getting out of here!" Shikamaro sighed. "Don't worry. The little Miss and Lord Sasuke are over there." Tente followed Shikamaro's finger, that was pointing in our direction.

"And on your left you can see a statue of the first legendary protector." I clapped. "Ohhh! It's pretty!" Tenten fell over as watched me and Sasuke take a tour of the village. But Tenten was having none of that and quickly recovered. " **OI! How do you guys get to casually walk around the village while we get tied up and put in a cage?!** " Sasuke and I turned to look at Shikamaro and Tenten who were tied in a cage. "Oh, Shikamaro, Tenten, are you alright?" I asked happily. Completely ignoring the fact that there were tied up and in a cage. Tenten's eyes twitched. " **OF COURSE WE'ER DOING JUST FINE BEING TIED UP**!"

The man that had been showing us the village walked up to the guard beside the cage with a smile. "We have treated these two rudely..let them go." The gaurd hesitated. "But..." The man smiled again. "They are...the the pink hairs guest..." The gaurd immediately bowed before me and opened the door to the cage. Allowing Tenten and Shikamaro to get out. Tenten glared at the gaurd as he untied her. Shikamaro already having long since untied his own rope walked over to Sasuke with a curious look.

"Lord Sasuke, what's going on?" Sasuke didn't even turn to look at Shikamaro as he answered. "It seems To have started acting strange as soon as they saw the princess...no. As soon as they saw the princess's hair." Shikamaro raised an eyebrow as he turned to Tenten and I who were animatedly talking to each other.

 _The little Miss's pink hair, ne?_

 **.:..:..:..:..:..:..** **:..:..:..:..:..:..** **:..:..:..:..:..:..** **:..:..:..:..:..:..** **:..:..:..:..:.**

"Please forgive us for our rudeness earlier." This is the place were the first legendary protector drifted to when his duty came to close after the war of the legend. Up untill now, we have eliminated all bandits and heinous people, Who have wanted to obtain the power of the first legendary protector. It is our clans honorable mission to protect the _legendary_ _protectors_ and ensure that no harm comes to them. That is why we do not allow outsiders to simply enter as they please."

Shikamaro nodded. "I understand your situation but..." He pushed away a citizen that was coming Sasuke's and i's way. "What is this?!" Tenten exclaimed, finishing Shikamaro's sentence."

" _Pink hair."_

 _"green eyes!"_

 _"It's so pretty."_

 _"~I'm so grateful to see it~"_

I giddily turned around to look as Sasuke, who at the moment held me bridal style. As to get me out of the people's reach. "Did you heAr that, Sasuke? They called me pretty!" Sasuke smirked. "Ah, your hair that is."

Shikamaro and Tenten ignored us as they shared there thoughts. "But it's quite unusual..." Shikamaro nodded. "Are they pink hair worshippers, or something?" Shikamaro finished. The man that had led Sasuke and I here then walked up to Shikamaro and Tenten.

"For us, pink hair is important, because the first legendary protectors served a master who had pink hair." I stopped arguing with Sasuke and touched my hair with a bitter smile. "And yet, I've always hated my hair because... it was so different from the others..." The man smiled at me although I had unintentionally insulted him. "That's a shame! You have hair just like the first King, and besides that, you came to this land through the guidance of the high priest!" I looked at the man with shoke.

"perhaps...you are the one...that we may have been waiting for...it maybe that you especially..." I looked at the man with interest.

" **But I may be wrong.** "

Shikamaro, Tenten, and I all sweatdropped. Sasuke stayed indifferent. "If you'er wrong, what will you do with us now that we know about your secret location?" The man stayed quite for a few minutes until he spoke. "..." "...Anyway, please meet our Lord." Tenten sweatdropped. "You hesitated to long!" Tenten turned to look at Sasuke and Shikamaro. "Oi, Oi, Thunder Beast, Shikamaro, you'll protect us right? If it comes down to it you'll protect us, right?" Sasuke ignored Tenten but mentally agreed. _Ah, I'll do what I have to do._

"What makes this Legendary Protector so special? All the people in this village must be descendants of the legendary protectors, right?" Shikamaro suddenly asked the man. The man nodded. "That's right. All of us are is descendents, but only one person in this village posses the power of the Legendary protector. Since they are born with the chakra of the the Legendary protector."

 **.:XxX:.**

"Yamanaka-sama..are you awake?" A blond-haired girl with blue sapphire eyes paid. No heed to the voice from behind the door as she gently touched her head. "Yamanaka-sama?" "I don't know why, but my head has been throbbing oddly this morning..." " **QUICKLY, QUICKLY! IT'S YAMANAKA-SAMA'S HEAD!** " Yamanaka-sama quickly made way to the lady with the same color as hers. "Don't worry, it's not that serious! No need to make a big fuss!"

 **...**

"I thought my heart was going to stop. If something were to hopes to you Yamanaka-Sama.." Ino giggled. "You make to much of a fuss over everything...Even since from the time I was young..you have prevented me from catching illnesses and from outsiders trying to get my power." The woman smiled gently at Yamanaka-sama. "Yamanaka-sama, having you, who possesses the power of the gods...is our pride and resin to live. _Not to mention you are the most beautiful and radiant from all the Yamanaka-sama's._." Yamanaka-sama smiled. "You think?" The women nodded. "Hai!" Yamanaka-sama thanked her and soon her smile faltered again.

"but I can't seem to help feeling irritated.." The women smiled. "Don't worry, if your master doesn't come will you are still awake. I am sure the next Yamanaka-sama will fulfill your wish." Yamanaka-sama frowned. _The next? in any case who is my master supposed to be anyway?_

"By the way, Yamanaka-sama. Didn't you turn 18 just this week?" Yamanaka-sama jumped slightly at the question. "H-Hai..." The women took out a nail filer and began to file her nails. "Shouldn't you wed soon? You know it's about time you do..." Yamanaka-sama slowly backed away. "I-I'm fine alone.." The women's nail filer snapped in two at the sudden force it had just experienced. "NANI?! DO YOU OLAN TO STAY ALONE!? YOU KNOW I HEARD THAT A MAN FROM THE VILLAGE PROPOSED TO YOU AND YOU _COMPLETELY_ REGECTED HIM!" Yamanaka-sama cringed. _I wish I can leave this place quickly.._

 _ **...After a few minutes of lecture...**_

"By the way, why is it so noisy outside?" Yamanaka-sama asked as she was finally released from the women's grasp. "Huh? Ah, that? Well it seems some intruders from the outside have come into the village." Yamanaka-sama's eyes widened in shock. "Nani?! Weren't they supposed to eliminate them?!" The women shrugged. "It seems they are quite special...I heard handsome men came to." Yamanaka-sama frowned. "And? For all I know, they could be expert assassins."

The women rolled her eyes as she watched Yamanaka-sama stand and get her normal attire, which consisted of a short purple, sleeveless blouse, and elbow mesh armour. A skirt likewise lengthens to reach her ankles, underneath mesh leggings along with high-heeled sandals and for a little glamour silver stud earrings and pink lipstick.

With the final touches Yamanaka-sama picked up a small black pouch and put it on her right leg. "I'm going." The women sighed. "Yamanaka-sama..." Yamanaka-sama walked out her room with a frown. _At least I'll use this power to protect this village!_

 **.:XxX:.**

I stretched my arms as I sat under a tree beside Sasuke. "What is it. Hime." I stopped stretching and looked at Sasuke. "It's crazy...They said that as soon as the next Legendary protector is born the power of the last vanishes. And untill the day comes..when they are needed again...they must preserve the bloodline.." I buried my head into my arms. "I came...to borrow such a power, huh?" Sasuke smirked. "Are you giving up?"

I mimicked his smirk and got on top of his legs so he couldn't move. "Sasuke.." "!?" I smiled innocently then. "Lend me your kuni." As quick as I could I reached for the blade Sasuke had in his right leg pouch. "!?" I grinned at Sasuke's barley there, suprised face. "I've decided long since we were with the priest...I'm not giving up." I pointed the kuni at Sasuke. "But if the Legendary protector decides not to come. Then it'll be all the more Reason to train me...Sasuke." sasuke smirked.

"Hey, forehead girl over—" Sasuke and I turned to see a blond haired girl behind me kneeling on the ground. _What? What Is this? Why Am I kneeling?_

Yamanaka-sama smiled. _Hmm..Forehead girl must be.._ I watched with worry as the girl almost fell on the ground. But thanks to Shikamaro she only suffered a mild thud since he had recheck out to grab her before she completely fell. Shikamaro raised an eyebrow. "Oi. Oi, can someone explain to me what just happened?" Tenten came running to us seeing what had happened with worry. "Don't worry I think she'll be okay." I bit my lip. _I wonder what happened.._

* * *

 **Hmmmmmmm. I wonder if you guys knew if would be 'Yamanaka-sama' just to let you know. This will turn out different! For those people who have already lost hope in this story changing corse. But oh well. See yah laters!**


	10. Her name

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki no yona plot! They both rightfully belong to their rightful owners!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Thank you! An anonymous reviewer had pointed out that most of this story's plot was based on on Akatsuki no Yona. I truly apologize, it had completely escaped my mind as I wrote this story. I don't mean to plagiarize or anything. I just found this plot interesting for a sasusaku. And even if some of the chapters may be the same as the anime/manga but that is because I find those parts important to build the plot. I will change a lot of things. So relax, I don't plan on plagiarizing that. I truly respect the work the respectful owner of Akatsuki no Yona to no end. And I wish for its next season to come out soon, even if I had already finished the manga to the point of them needing to update again. That is all and on to the story. (I will be posting this on every chapter I right. Thank you.)**

 **To a recent reviewer, I'm sorry they are so similar and you can't picture them as Sasuke ans Sakura and that they are a little to OOC but theses are some of the parts I mentioned that I can't change, for the love of ANY and NARUTO it may be weird and it may feel to you as if I'm plagiarizing, and I apologize** **to any on ther reader that feels this way, but please understand this is the way I write. Thank you for you review. ;)**

* * *

 **"Yamanaka-sama!"**

 **"Yamanaka-sama!"**

"Don't worry she's fine. Though her head is burning up.." I worriedly looked at Ino as she surprisingly opened her eyes. "Yamanaka-sama?" Yamanaka-sama looked up at me with a cheerful expression. "Hai. I am the one that has possessed the power of one of the legendary protectors. What can I do for you...Forhead girl?" Yamanaka-sama sat up and bowed before me. _Eh?! What am I doing? What am I saying?! Well that last part was definitely me.._ I looked at Yamanaka-sama with shock.

"F-Forehead girl!? What are you ta-" I paused as I noticed every villager bowed befor me as well. The man that had helped us here then walked up to Yamanaka-sama. "Congratulations, Yamanaka-sama! It seems we found our new king! And don't be so rude to your knew master." Yamanaka-sama looked flustered as she turned to the man. "F-father!"

"Father?" Tenten exclaimed. Yamanaka-sama turned to me and nodded. "Yes, this is my father Yamanaka Inoichi." Inoichi smiled at me. "Excuse my rudeness of not telling you my name." I nodded, still starstruck, and a little angry ant Yamanaka-sama's first comment on me.

" **The power of the gods which we protected untill today has finally rewarded us**!"

Yamanaka-sama sweatdropped. "They sure seem excited, huh?" Tenten noted "Are they calling me a King because I'm royalty?" "I think it's because they think you're King Hashirama because you have pink hair." My eyes widened in suprise. "Huh? Now way! But I'm not a descendent of him!" "Foreh-I mean- miss, if I may ask. What is your name?" Yamanaka-sama asked. "Eh? Oh umm, I'm Sakura."

Yamanaka-sama smiled. "Like the cherry blossoms and the pink sky, huh?" I nodded.

 _Wow, this slightly rude person is one of the legendary protectors...light blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. With skin that any girl would want to have. She sure looks surreal.._

 _"_ You're very beautiful, Yamanaka-sama." Yamanaka-sama blushed and turned away. "Y-you too...Forhead girl." I looked at Yamanaka-sama straight in the eye a little embarrassed to the fact that she chose to keep calling me forehead-girl.. "I..I am not you king or master, you know? I want the power of the legendary protectors to protect myself and my friends. I..am a selfish and bad person." I looked around. "I am gravy to look for the other three too. But first off, I want to borrow your power. May I?"

Yamanaka-sama smiled and stood up to take the hand I extended. "Just so you know, I dint really care if you are a good person or bad. All I ask is, to have an adventure, ne?."

 **.:XxX:.**

"That was scary." I commented to Tenten once we had settled ourselves down in another tree. Tenten nodded. "Even though Iruka predicted it. I kinda thought she would be a little bit more.'master you're here!' Kinda person.. " I nodded as I though about Yamanaka-sama. "They were suprised when I said I was a princess too." Tenten turned to look at me carefully. "You didn't mean it when you said you were a bad person did you?"

I shook my head. "It's the truth. I didn't what to lie to her.." Tenten looked at me with suprise. "Also, that guy was smirking the whole time it made me feel uncomfortable." Sasuke smirked while rewrapping the new bandeges Tenten had put on him. "It was nothing." "Geez, can't you at least tell me what you're thinking?" I pouted unintentionally.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn." _Even though it bothered me that she was so bold, the look she has when she makes a gamble isn't bad, either._ Shikamaro sweatdropped. _This is why I didn't what to come.._ _._ I smiled uncaringly of Shikamaru's and Sasuke's thoughts. "If Yamanaka-sama agrees our journey will go by smoothly." Tenten nodded in agreement with me as she sharpened a kuni she had stolen from Shikamaro.

 **.:XxX:.**

 _..Knock, Knock.._

Yamanaka-sama looked away from her bed window to the door. "..." Sasuke walked into Yamanaka-sama's room uncaringly to look for some goods. "N-Nani?! W-What are you d-doing in my room?! More less my castle!?" Yamanaka-sama demanded. Sasuke, being Sasuke momentarily glanced at Yamanaka-sama before casting here aside. "I came for wepons and food. Do you have anything." Yamanaka-sama blinked.

 _I don't think that was even a question...it sounded like more of a demand to me.._ Yamanaka-sama quickly regained her composure and walked over to one of her drawers to get a pouch of gold. "H-here, will this be enough?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _She's an easy one isn't she?_ "Ah, the princess will be grateful." Yamanaka-sama blushed. "W-what about you?" Sasuke began to walk out of Yamanaka-sama's room not caring to look back as he spoke. "As long as you help the Princess, I'll be grateful." Yamanaka-sama blushed even more, if that was possible for her, and sighed. _Wow, so coool!_

 _ **...**_

"Look! There back! Shikamaru, Tenten!" Tenten sweatdropped. "What's up with the the one-sided lovey-dovey mood?" Shikamaru shrugged with a sweatdrop. "It better to not pay mind to it. It'll just be more troublesome to deal with." Tenten nodded in agreement as they both looked at Yamanaka-sama who was clinging on to Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked over to them before they even had the chance to come to us. Yamanaka-sama smiled. "Hey, forehead-girl." My eye unconsciously twitched at the mention of Yamanaka-sama's nickname for me. Sasuke, who seemed to already have an angry vein glared at me. I nervously laughed. "S-sup S-Sasuke..what wrong?" Sasuke turned his glare to Yamanaka-sama who was still clinging to him.

"This girl is no good. It will be impossible for a sheltered girl like her to be of any help. "Yamanaka-sama giggled. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Only because I've never been anywhere but in my village. It doesn't mean that I'm not good on the field." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you?" Yamanaka-sama sweatdropped. "Well, yeah. It's just not my speciality though.." Tenten rose an eyebrow. "What is then?" Yamanaka-sama bit her lip. _Is it okay to tell them? It is right? Yeah.._ "Well you see—"

"Yamanaka-sama!"

Yamanaka-sama turned to look at her entire village. "You guys..you didn't have to see me off you know.." One of the villagers walked up to Yamanaka-sama. "It's too soon! We thought you would leave tomorrow..." Yamanaka-sama smile and flipped her hair back. "Sadly it seems Miss Forehead-San has issues and needs to find the others immediately.." Inochi then came before Yamanaka-Samanand hugged her. "We will protect the village while you are gone." Yamanaka-sama smiled and hugged him back. "Hai! Please do so!"

"Yamanaka-sama." Yamanaka-sama let go of her father to see another woman. "Hai. Mather." Yamanaka-sama's smiled. "Ahh, tomorrow morning I will not be able to wake you up anymore.." Yamanaka-sama's smiled saddened. "Mother. It will only be for awhile. I won't be gone long..." Yamanaka-sama's mother smiled. "Hai..when you return..I...will be the first to greet you." Yamanaka-sama smiled and hugged her mother once more before saying goodbye.

 **...**

"So then.." We where all already out off Yamanaka-sama's village. Discussing where to go next. "We're do we go to from here?" Shikamaro asked lazyily. Yamanaka-Sama raised an eyebrow. Oi, Forehead-girl, are you telling me you don't now where we're heading to?" I scratch the back off my neck. Already used to Yamanaka-sama's nickname for me. "Yes, hey Tenten. Did Iruka tell you anything?" Tenten's shook her head. "Nope." I sighed. "Well, this will be difficult.."

Sasuke turned to Yamanaka-sama with a bit of annoyance. "Oi. Can't you tell were they are." Again. It was not a question, but a demand. Yamanaka-sama smiled. "Yes! We all have the ability to find eachother through our chakra! But...Shikamaru..." Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other wearily. Yamanaka-sama, getting the hint changed the subject. "Hmmm..it seems the chakra signal is quite faint but still close..." I smiled. "Wow! That's really handy!" Yamanaka-sama stuck out her nose. "But of course." Shikamaru yawned.

"So, which one is closer. Yamanaka-sama narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru but answerd his question. "From what I can tell...the seer is closer." Tenten grinned. "Alright. Let's head down to the river first. I need a drink." Yamanaka-sama nodded and walked over to Sasuke. I smiled. _Yamanaka-sama, she seems rude, but nice at the same time. Now that I think about it..._ "Ne, Yamanaka-sama, what's your name? Yamanaka-sama is your last name right?" Yamanaka-sama stopped trying to converse with Sasuke and looked at me. "Eh?" I smiled. "Would you mind if we called you by your name?" Yamanaka-sama looked down. "My name..." _I thought no one would call my name again.._ Yamanaka-sama turned to me and smiled.

"You can call me...Ino."

* * *

 **Okay. I admit I technically only changed the way Ino responded and such. But I really wanted to hurry and stop writing Yamanaka-sama. It was getting annoying...so finally! The name is revealed! Review please!**


End file.
